The A Team
by justanoutlaw
Summary: After the death of her boyfriend and her family falls on hard times, Emma takes up work at a massage parlor that offers happy endings. One of her colleagues is an old classmate, Regina Mills, who has long given up giving a damn about anyone. Their secret career, however, bonds them more than they realize.
1. Chapter 1: Home Again

I'm going to be honest here…I have no clue where this is going. I really suck at writing smut, so I don't even know why I'm attempting this. This may not be very smutty, but it'll be implied. I also have no clue how it'll end. I was just watching The Client List and was inspired, but I'm not taking much from that outside partially why Emma is turning to working at the massage parlor and the massage parlor in general. Prompts are definitely accepted for this one. This is a Swan Queen slow burn with references to past Swanfire. As if it weren't obvious, the girls are exchanging sexual acts for money. If that is something that bothers you, this isn't for you.

* * *

 _Ripped gloves, raincoat_  
 _Tried to swim and stay afloat_  
 _Dry house, wet clothes_  
 _Loose change, bank notes_  
 _Weary-eyed, dry throat_  
 _Call girl, no phone_

 _And they say_  
 _She's in the Class A Team_  
 _Stuck in her daydream_  
 _Been this way since eighteen-Ed Sheeran_

Emma stood, rocking back and forth on her heels while she waited for Granny to emerge from the back. Looking around the diner, she felt something weird inside of her. Returning to town was like being in some sort of time warp. Nothing ever changed, everyone did the same thing day in and day out. Everyone settled down, got married, popped out some kids and lived mundane lives. She had sworn she would be different, better. It's why she hightailed out of there with Neal just weeks after she graduated high school. Six years later and here she was again, a kid of her own, though no husband.

The older waitress appeared from the back, a smile on her face. Mrs. Lucas was lovingly known as Granny by pretty much everyone, mostly because she had raised her own granddaughter from pretty much birth. As sweet as she could be, no one wanted to mess with her. She gave everyone the honest advice they didn't want to hear and didn't care if they were offended.

"Emma," she wrapped her into a hug. Emma hugged her back, putting a smile on her face. "It's been too long."

"Don't I know it," Emma replied. "How have you been?"

"Same old, same old." Granny tucked the rag she was holding into the pocket of her apron. "I should go fetch Ruby, Lord knows all that girl does is sleep in after her night shifts…"

"No, no, actually I'm here to see you." Emma went to reach into her purse to pull out her resume when Granny held up a hand.

"I'm sorry, but we're not hiring."

Emma's face fell. "How did you know?"

"Your mother stopped in the other day to tell me you were coming back to town. I had a feeling you'd be stopping in." A frown crossed her face. "I'm awfully sorry by the way. Neal was always a great kid. A little mischievous, but truly…"

Emma bit down on her lip, not wanting to talk about it. She heard enough about it from her mother. "It's fine. Really."

"Wish I could hire you, but I really don't have the need for another waitress." Granny could see the disappointment on her face. "You know if she weren't family, I'd fire Ruby and replace her with you."

Emma laughed a little at that. "I wouldn't ask that. I just figured it was worth a shot, I spent a lot of time here growing up, but don't worry about it, really."

"Could I interest you in a cup of hot chocolate?"

"No thank you, I really should get back home. My dad is keeping an eye on Henry or should I say, Henry's keeping an eye on my father."

Granny chuckled. "Knowing David Nolan, it's the latter. You better bring that little boy of yours in here soon, all I've ever seen is pictures."

"I will, I promise. Tell Ruby I'll swing by to see her soon," Emma said, walking out of the diner.

She waited until she was in her car to run a hand over her face and let a sigh escape her lips. She knew that Storybrooke's economy wasn't great, but Granny's had been her last resort. It wasn't that she was against waitressing, she just hadn't done it in so long. There were no massage parlors in Storybrooke and every other little shop wasn't hiring. Even Gold, Henry's grandfather, had regretfully informed her that his pawn shop wasn't hiring. Sometimes she wondered if she had made the right choice in moving back. Then she thought of her father and knew that it was for the better.

David Nolan had been the town's sheriff since before Emma was even born. He had started off as a lowly rookie around the time he married her mother, a schoolteacher. They were never rich by any means, but lived a comfortable life. When Emma left home, things were still going well. But around the same time that Neal died, David got into an accident on the job and was forced to retire. They wanted to be careful to live off his retirement and while bills were getting paid, Mary Margaret's teaching job wasn't going to cover it forever. They told Emma not to worry about working, but she knew they couldn't afford for her to just laze around home.

She drove her beat up bug home, still completely surprised that the yellow death trap had lasted as long as it had. First, she and Neal had driven it all the way to Tallahassee and bummed it around there for a bit (living in it until they both had gotten jobs) until she and Henry had driven it back up to Maine a couple of weeks prior. Both trips took days at a time, but were fun road trips for the most part.

Turning her key in the lock, she heard the pitter patter of little feet running for her. "Mommy!" Henry's voice rang out. Emma smiled, kneeling down and opening her arms, allowing him to run into them. She hugged him tighter, kissing his head.

"Hey kid, how was your time with Grandpa?" She asked.

"Fun!"

"That kid is full of fire," her father's voice carried from the doorway. Emma looked up and saw him standing in the doorway to the kitchen, supported by his cane. "Just like you were."

"I'm in for some interesting years if that's the case," Emma lightly teased back, pushing herself up so she could stand. "How's the leg?"

"It's fine," David brushed her off. "How was the j-o-b search?"

Emma shook her head, shutting the door behind her. "No one's hiring."

David gave her a sympathetic smile. "You know you don't have to worry about getting one."

"I do," Emma said. "Is Mom home yet?"

"No, she should be soon though. I was just going to get started on dinner," he said.

"Let me do it. That is, if you don't mind playing with Henry for a little more."

"Are you kidding me?" David grinned. "I love looking after my favorite little man. Let's go Henry."

The toddler followed him back into the living room and Emma went into the kitchen. She was worried at first about her father being able to look after Henry, but he seemed capable. He couldn't exactly get on the floor to play with him as he used to when he and Mary Margaret would visit them in the summers, but Henry never complained.

Emma made her way around the kitchen, trying to find something that she could manage to make before landing on chicken. She wasn't exactly a whiz there, she never had been. There had been many attempts in Tallahassee, but heat and eat was about the extent she got to at times. Takeout and fast food were staples that she wished they didn't have to turn to often, but they were cheap.

"You didn't have to do that," her mother's voice startled her a little later, causing her to jump before turning around.

"Oh, I wanted to." Emma got her blondeness from her father along with her smile, but mostly everything else she inherited from her mother. From her green eyes to her smaller stature, even her chin. In older pictures, Mary Margaret had long curly hair which answered where Emma got her thick mess from. "How was your day?"

"Same as always," Mary Margaret gave her a smile, but Emma could see past it. Her mother was exhausted. To help lighten the financial load, she had also been tutoring before and after school. It only added to Emma's guilt. "And yours?"

"No one's hiring."

"You shouldn't stress about that, it's going to give you early wrinkles," Mary Margaret told her, walking over to touch her daughter's face.

"I'm 24, Ma. Hardly doubt I'm going to start resembling Betty White anytime soon," Emma muttered. She tried to not be so sharp with her anymore, but they always had an odd relationship. They bantered, it was just what they did. Mary Margaret always worried about her only child and Emma had an answer for everything.

"I was going more for Bea Arthur," Mary Margaret shot back. "But please sue me for caring."

Emma rolled her eyes and resumed cutting the carrots. "I'm fine." Wanting to do anything to change the subject, she decided to share her latest idea to find a job. "I was thinking about looking into massage parlors in nearby towns."

"I don't understand why you rub strangers for money," Mary Margaret wrinkled her nose. "Of all the things…"

"What can I say?"

It wasn't much of a rhetorical question, Emma was sometimes unsure as to why she had picked that degree in the first place. She had worked as a waitress when they first arrived in Tallahassee but when it was clear that it wasn't going to be good enough, she went to night school and completed her massage therapy license in 2 years. She just wanted something quick and it came in handy considering Henry arrived a year later. Her old job was pretty great. While Neal's schedule as a fireman was pretty much 2 days on, 2 days off, she was able to pick her schedule after a while. She had her regulars and they were all very understanding after Neal died. Then, the place went under and she had no choice but to return home.

"Maybe you could go back to school, get your substitute teaching license," Mary Margaret suggested, checking on the chicken that was in the oven. "We're always looking for subs."

"I don't have time to go back to school, Mom," Emma repeated for what was the millionth time. "I have to work. Especially if I'm earning mine and Henry's keep around here."

"You don't have to earn your keep. You're our daughter and grandson, we spent too long without you…" Mary Margaret stopped herself. She seeing the pained look on her daughter's face. "Sorry, you know I don't mean it like that."

"I know, Mom."

"I'm glad you went on your adventure and…"

"I know!" Emma snapped. Her mom froze and the look that overcame her face made Emma sigh. Mary Margaret meant well, she always did. Emma knew her mother didn't resent her for not coming home when she got pregnant, but she wished she could've seen Henry more over the first 3 years. Emma wished she could've as well, but she had a life where she was, a family of her own. Returning to Storybrooke, just didn't seem to be an option.

She didn't plan to stay for long, anyway. Not that her parents knew. Her plan was to eventually move to Boston or New York City, start over again. Henry was all she needed. Once she had the money, she would go. It wasn't that she didn't love her parents, settling down in Storybrooke was just the last thing that she ever dreamed of and she wasn't going to let it happen.

Not long after dinner, Emma pulled the covers up to Henry's chin, giving him a small smile. Their parents had organized the guest bedroom to be his room. Overall, Henry had adjusted well to the move. He hadn't had many friends outside his daycare back where they lived and there was definitely more family there. It was a little colder, but he was looking forward to seeing snow for the very first time.

"Sweet dreams, kid," she told him, tapping his nose. "I love you."

"Mommy are you going to stay home tomorrow?" Henry asked.

"No, I have to go look for a job."

Henry frowned. "Why?"

"So, that way we can buy things."

His green eyes lit up a little bit. "Like toys?"

Emma laughed. "We've got some other things to buy first, but toys on your birthday is a plus."

"I want Star Wars Legos," he told her.

"We'll see," Emma replied, giving him a final kiss before turning off the light and heading down the hall to her room. As she did, she could hear her parents' voices coming from downstairs.

"You had your appointment this morning, didn't you?" Mary Margaret asked. She could almost picture what they were doing, the same thing they did every night. David was in his recliner, a beer in his hand while Mary Margaret had her wine, sitting on the ottoman.

"I did. He said it most likely is going to require surgery."

"Oh. Well maybe our insurance…"

"I checked. It's partial coverage, not even close to even half."

Emma could hear her mother sigh. "We'll figure it out. I could take on more tutoring…"

"I don't think that's going to cover it. After the first surgery, we're just strapped. It can wait, for now."

"You're in pain, I can hardly say it's something we can put off."

"What other choice do we have right now?"

Emma tipped her head back. They could say they didn't need her help all they wanted, but they did. She would figure something out, it wasn't just about her or Henry anymore.

Regina exited the dressing room, back in her street clothes, her bag swung over his shoulder. Most of the girls had cleared out for the night, only Mal and Aurora stayed behind. Regina always frowned when she saw Aurora, Kathryn forever accused her of treating her with kid gloves. The older woman could hardly help it, Aurora was practically a child. Mal liked to joke she was their barely legal looking girl. It couldn't be more accurate because that's just what she was at all of 18. She was one of the newer girls, there only about 3 months. If it weren't for Mal's extensive background checks to investigate that everyone was who they said they were, she wouldn't believe that she actually was. She knew Aurora's story and it was a sad one. Typically, Regina wouldn't get invested, after 8 years, she knew better. Yet Aurora seemed to be the one person her stone-cold heart cracked for.

"Heading home, Gina?" Mal asked, stopping as she adjusted her garter.

"Yeah, I don't have any more clients. Unless you had some guys come in last-minute?"

"No. Your envelope is in the desk."

"Alright, thanks." She looked over at Aurora. "See you tomorrow?"

The timid young woman nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Regina headed out of the back and located the specific drawer, pulling out the padded envelope with the "R" on the front. She glanced inside, even after Mal's cut, she had done pretty well that day. Keith had been in and he always tipped quite well.

 _He better given all the weird shit he's into_ , Regina thought to herself.

The drive back to Storybrooke took about an hour. Everyone at the parlor always questioned as to why she didn't just move closer to work and she had thought about it. Yet, every time she spent the night at Mal's place, the following morning she was constantly running into some of her clients. She never minded it, work was work and that's all there was to it. Some of the men, however, made it far too obvious. After a very awkward run in with Sean Herman and his wife, she began declining Mal's invites to sleepover.

It was a shame, really. Not that she had feelings for the other woman or anything, but because she missed seeing her daughter, Lily. She had practically watched the girl grow up and spoiled her rotten. More than anything, Regina wanted a family of her own. She had given up on that dream after Daniel and in her line of work, it wasn't exactly like she was going to be prince charming. She thought about going about it Mal's route, sperm donor, but that's not what she wanted. She didn't want to be a single parent, as her father had been.

As much as she wanted a warm bath and to curl up with her latest novel, she needed a drink more than anything. Parking her car in the lot of the Rabbit Hole, she made her way inside. Will was tending, again. She held up her hand, he knew what she would want and knew better than to say much to her as she slid into a stool. Regina kept to herself and no one questioned why. Sometimes she felt like the literal definition of "Resting Bitch Face". It didn't even matter, not anymore. The less people that knew about her life, the better.

"Did you hear she's back?" Regina didn't have to turn her head to know it was one of the numerous busy bodies of the town. As if Storybrooke didn't fit enough of the small town clichés…

"She brought her son," the second one had to practically shout back over the music.

"What a cutie, he looks just like…well, you know."

A click of the tongue. "What a shame. So young."

Will set down Regina's martini and she was about to take it to move away, when a name caught her ear. "Emma was flurrying around town today, trying to find a job. Guess she's been having some financial troubles."

"Poor thing. Though, maybe she should've thought twice before having a baby at 21."

Regina didn't move, as she listened to the two go back and forth on what a big deal it was that the former sheriff's daughter was back. She wasn't sure why that peaked her interest so badly, it was just a name she hadn't heard in a while. At least that's what she tried to tell herself.

She had gone to school with Emma Nolan all her life, though they were never friends. At the same time, they weren't exactly enemies. They seemed to run in two different groups. While Regina, the daughter of the town's mayor, tended to fall into the popular crowd to keep up appearances for her father, Emma seemed to hang out with the same mischief makers. Regina always found that a bit ironic considering who her father was, but she wasn't one to judge. After high school, she just seemed to drop off the face of the earth along with Neal Cassidy. She drifted apart from her gossipy friends and never heard much about Emma after that.

 _Why do you even care?_

She downed her drink, slapped down the money she owed and headed straight back out to her car, not wanting to hear anymore. She wasn't about to waste her time, worrying about a stupid high school crush. What did it even matter anymore? Emma had a kid. Most likely Neal's kid. She hadn't even thought about her in years.

Regina headed home to her apartment, intent on getting in that bath and hopefully…getting Emma out of her head.

* * *

Let me know what you want to see? The next chapter will probably be Emma finding out the massage parlor and what not...but let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Blown Away

Growing up, Emma was always the last to rise. Her father was typically the first, he grew up on a farm and said it was just force of habit. Her mother followed not long after, somehow always being peppy. Both would practically have to drag Emma out of bed kicking and screaming all the way through her senior year. She still hated getting up early, but lately, she had trouble sleeping. Books she read suggested a body pillow, but it hadn't helped. The other side of the bed was still empty and nothing was going to change that.

Pushing back her covers, she got out of bed and padded down the hall, peeking into Henry's room, he was still fast asleep and would be for another hour or so. She headed downstairs and put on the coffee, her parents had yet to get up either. It was a Saturday, which meant no school for Mary Margaret-though she did have some tutoring sessions in the afternoon. Emma had thought of offering her services, but there wasn't much she could actually do. She had never been a terrible student, but she just wasn't teacher material.

As the coffee brewed, she headed out onto the steps where the paper had been delivered. In Tallahassee, she had never gotten the paper, everything was online. But Storybrooke was such a small town, the only way to get town news and look at the possible job prospects was to get the Storybrooke Gazette. She tucked it under her arm and went back into the kitchen where her pop tart was just about ready. Once her coffee was settled, she poured it out-black, just the way she liked it-and sat at the table, opening it up to the classifieds.

Just as they had been every day before, most of the openings were for jobs you had to have experience for, experience Emma didn't have. As a teenager, she had babysat for some neighbors but that was the extent of her childcare experience, so the daycare was out. She couldn't work in the mines and the Rabbit Hole only hired people with bartending experience. Letting out a sigh, she gave up and flipped forward a couple of pages to where the ads were. One called out to her, it wasn't something she had seen before: Queens of Darkness Spa.

It was a massage parlor, about an hour away in Bristol. They weren't advertising that they were hiring, but it was worth a shot. According to the ad, they opened at 8. Glancing over at the clock, Emma could see it was 7:45. She figured someone was probably there setting up, so she grabbed her cell and punched in the number. After a couple of rings, a voice filled her ear.

"Queens of Darkness, this is Mal. We'll be open in 15 minutes, if you could call back then…"

Emma interrupted before she could finish her spiel. "Hi, I'm um, not calling for an appointment. My name is Emma, Emma Nolan. I saw your ad in the paper and I know it's not a classified but I was wondering if you guys were hiring?"

There was a pause and then Mal spoke again. "What experience do you have, Miss Nolan?"

"I'm a licensed therapist and I worked for 4 years at this little parlor in Tallahassee. You could even contact my former boss," Emma assured her. Ingrid had always promised her a glowing recommendation.

"I see…well, we are always looking for new girls." Emma did her best not to squeal as a smile went across her face. "Why don't you come in today and I can show you around? I require a background check, but if you like the place and everything checks out, it may be a good fit."

Emma's smile dropped a little and an eyebrow raised. Even at Ingrid's, it hadn't been that easy for her to get the job. At the same time, she was a little desperate. "I can do that. What time?"

"I have a lull in appointments around 11. Do you need the address?"

"It's in the ad. I'll see you then, Mrs…"

"It's Miss Page. But everyone calls me Mal. See you later."

Emma heard the click and lowered her phone, taking a big sip of her coffee. This was going to be a big day…she just wasn't sure what to wear.

A couple of hours later, she stood in her mother's bedroom, wearing a robe. She had never been one to dress up, but wanted to make a good first impression. Her mother's fashion taste was more cardigans than leather, but it would have to do.

"You can borrow anything you like," Mary Margaret repeated for the millionth time as she put on her earrings. "I don't have any suits, but there are some dresses in there that'd be perfect."

"Thanks, Mom." Emma chewed on her bottom lip, weighing her options. Pushing back, some of the more matronly options, she landed on a white short sleeved top that had lace on the front and a blue paisley skirt. "What do you think?"

"Perfect. Though, I've never had to interview for a job like this. You said it's called Queens of Darkness Spa? What kind of name is that?"

Emma shrugged. "Hell if I know. Who am I to judge? It took me and Neal forever to name Henry."

"It's a sweet name," Mary Margaret gave her a smile. "You don't meet too many these days."

As if on cue, the little boy came barreling into the room. "Mommy! You're not dressed yet."

Emma chuckled. "Not yet."

"Are you sick?"

"No, I'm about to get ready. I have an interview."

Henry's face scrunched up a bit. He looked so much like Neal, right down to his confused face. "Inter…view?"

"It's to see if they want me to work for them."

"Oh." Henry was quiet for a minute and then ran out of the room. He returned a moment later holding his favorite teddy bear. "You should bring Cuddles. For luck."

Emma smiled and knelt to his height. "Thank you, kid. Come here." She wrapped him in a big hug and he wrapped his arms around her as far as his tiny arms would let him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She let out a content sigh. Being a mom was the hardest job in the world, but Henry made it easy for the most part. He was her little partner in crime. "You be good for Grandpa and Grandma, okay?"

"I will."

A little later, Emma was on the road, Cuddles sitting on her dash. She was dressed in her mother's outfit, her hair thrown back in a ponytail as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She wanted the job, she _needed_ the job. She kept thinking about how if the tips were good enough, she could probably afford daycare so her father wouldn't have to overwork himself looking after Henry.

Bristol was a tourist destination and unlike Storybrooke, always seemed to be bustling with different people. Known especially for its water recreation, Emma used to go with her father occasionally to go fishing as a girl. Queens of Darkness was settled just outside of the heart of town, in a shopping center with a pharmacy and pub. Putting the bug into park, she wiped her sweaty palms onto her skirt and looked into the rearview mirror.

"You've got this Nolan, it's yours," she mumbled to herself. "You really need this job."

The reception area was beautiful, much more put together than her former parlor. There was a waterfall piece against the wall, lit up by red lights. Dragon figurines were scattered throughout the area along with a few comfy armchairs. Behind the front desk stood two blonde women, chatting. One was in her mid-30s, while the other couldn't have been older than her early 40s. They were dressed in white lab coats, tied tightly around them with the company's logo in the corner. Neither had noticed Emma's entrance, so she let out a small cough. Their talking ceased and they turned to face her.

"Hi, I'm Emma Nolan, I called early about the job, I'm supposed to meet with Mal Page," she said, a little nervously.

The older woman stepped forward, a smile going across her face, a twinkle in her blue eyes. "That would be me." She extended her hand, which Emma accepted to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Nolan."

"Emma, please."

"I'm Kathryn," the other woman said, coming out from behind the desk as well, shaking Emma's hand.

"How old are you Emma?" Mal asked.

"24…ma'am." Emma wasn't one to usually throw that word around, but something about Mal made her feel a little intimidated.

Mal laughed. "Honey, I'm far too young to be a ma'am." Emma let out a nervous chuckle. "So, what services do you provide?"

Emma could feel the two women looking her up and down as she stumbled on her answer. "Well, I specialize in deep tissue and shiatzu, but I can do any kind." She reached into her bag and pulled out her sheet. "Here's my references." Mal's manicured fingers took it from her hands. "I know I only have experience with one prior parlor, I started working there as soon as I got my license and I would've stayed there, but they unfortunately closed."

"What a shame," Mal gave her a sympathetic smile and looked it over. "Even so, it seems you worked there for quite a while. And you'd be fine with a background check."

"Of course, I have zero to hide."

"That's what we like to hear. Why don't you come on into the back with me and Kathy, hmm?" She pushed open the door, leading the way. Kathryn gave her a friendly grin.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked. "Water? Tea?"

"Some water would be great actually," Emma said, her throat was feeling a bit dry. "Thank you." Kathryn nodded and headed off while Mal opened a door marked "Employees Only". There was a girl that looked barely old enough to be working anywhere, let alone a massage parlor. She was wearing a white robe, her auburn hair in two loose pigtails. Emma did her best to keep smiling, as the young woman was, though her eyes clearly wouldn't.

"Emma, this is Aurora," Mal explained. "She was our newest recruit before you."

"Nice to meet you," Aurora said, quietly.

Emma nodded. "You as well."

She went to ask if there was anyone else when the back door opened and someone else walked out. An eyebrow rose. She definitely hadn't seen her in quite some time and she had cut her hair, but there was no doubting it, that was definitely Regina Mills. She was wearing a robe similar to Aurora's, though hers was a little more filled out in the top. Emma remembered her from high school. She had always been two grades below her, but everyone knew Regina. Daughter of the mayor, and his deceased wife. Always hanging out with her posse of rich snobs. Not that Regina was ever cruel to Emma as her friends had been, they just never talked much at all. She wasn't even sure if the other woman would remember her until their eyes met.

"Emma?" Regina asked, unable to hide the shock in her voice.

What was she doing there? Suddenly, the gossipy women from the bar's voices filled her head. Emma had been go crazy looking for a job, according to them. Was she really that desperate? Her father had been Storybrooke's long time sheriff for Christ's sake! She looked her former crush up and down, a little taken aback by her outfit. In high school, Emma was more the type to wear skinny jeans and leather jackets. If anything…she looked like her school teacher mother. An uneasy feeling filled the pit of her stomach. This wasn't the place for Emma to be working, no matter how desperate she was. She wasn't the type to believe a man should provide for his wife, but did Neal really not make enough for her to have to resort to this?

"You two know each other?" Mal questioned, looking between the two.

"We went to high school together," Regina replied.

Emma nodded, smiling a little. "How have you been?"

"I've been…" Regina adjusted her robe, suddenly. Just as she was used to seeing Emma differently, Emma had always seen her in designer threads. The white teddy under the robe was not how she wanted to be reintroduced with her. "I've been good. And you?"

"Hanging in there." Kathryn returned, handing Emma a plastic cup of water. "Thank you."

"Kathryn, your 11:15 is here," Mal said. Kathryn nodded and headed out of the room, while Mal lead Emma over to what appeared to be a mirror. Regina and Aurora followed close behind, watching their boss flip a switch, showing the next room over. "It's a two way."

"Like on Law and Order or something," Aurora piped up.

Emma nodded and watched as Kathryn began talking to the man that was sitting on the massage table. From the bulge that could be seen in his boxers, he was just a bit too happy to be seeing the woman. She became worried that she was about to watch Kathryn be groped, she had a few clients in Florida that had been looking for a little more than just a massage. However, much to Emma's surprise, Kathryn removed her lab coat, revealing a pink bustier with black lace along with a black G-string. She strutted over to the man, a sultry smile on her face. The man laid down on his back and slowly, Kathryn worked of his boxers.

Emma looked from Mal to Aurora, neither seemed to be surprised. That's when it dawned on her. It wasn't exactly like Ingrid's…far from it. She had heard of places like it when she was in school, they were warned about how highly illegal they were. She felt ill, her hands starting to shake.

Regina could see Emma's green eyes wide with a mixture of horror and intrigue as she watched Kathryn blow her client. She realized that Emma hadn't exactly known what the parlor was and got a sudden sense of déjà vu. This happened every few interviews, Mal didn't exactly advertise what the parlor was, it was more of a place that regulars went to. Most of their clients and therapists came from word of mouth but occasionally they got the odd one that had no clue what they provided. It's why unless they specifically said while booking the appointment what they wanted, they never did more than a standard massage. The applicants who had no clue ran for the hills, but were usually too mortified to ever say anything.

Eventually, Emma's shaky hands dropped the water, she couldn't watch anymore. Without another word, she ran out of the room. The door in the reception area could be heard slamming shut a few moments later. Mal let out a long sigh, turning to Regina.

"You know her?" Regina nodded. "Make sure she keeps her mouth shut, okay?"

"Yeah…of course…"

It wasn't going to be easy, given who Emma's father was, but she had to. One word and they were all going to end up behind bars.

Emma sped so fast as she tried to make her way back onto the interstate. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed, what she had almost gotten involved in! It wasn't that she was a prude, she had watched porn before…seeing Kathryn giving that man a blow job wasn't the issue. It was the fact that she would be receiving payment for it. That was illegal! Emma was no goody two shoes herself, she had been caught tagging as a teen, underage drinking had been her thing as well…but that was different in her mind.

"I have to pull over," she mumbled to herself. She couldn't get into a wreck over everything she had just witnessed. Pulling over on the quiet road, she laid her head against the steering wheel. She should've been able to guess it was all too good to be true. She got her hopes up way too high.

How was Regina Mills working there of all places? She knew that both of her parents had passed on, but they had been two of richest people in Storybrooke. Surely, they had passed on their fortune to their daughters. Had Regina squandered it away? She wasn't sure why she cared so much about her old classmate, it was just deeply troubling. She hadn't seemed like that kind of girl in high school.

Collecting herself, she sat up straight, putting on her seatbelt and heading back on the road. Her eyes glanced over at her son's teddy bear which still sat on her dash.

"I'm sorry I took you to that place, Mr. Cuddles," she said.

The part of her that was probably the most repulsed, was that she hadn't been entirely opposed to all of it. She had never exactly judged prostitutes. Most of them were in terrible situations and were just attempting to get out of them. She didn't nessecarily agree with it being illegal as long as the women were consenting and no trafficking was involved, it was a career nonetheless. And they made more money than she probably ever would. Sex with the right person meant something, but before she had gotten serious with Neal, she had slept around.

But the fact of the matter was…it _was_ illegal. Yes, she needed a job, but one of the major reasons was because of Henry. He had already lost one parent, he could not have his other go to jail. No, she would find another job, any other job. She would drive hours away if that's what it took, find a way to move again. She couldn't do that.

Once she returned to Storybrooke, more than anything Emma needed a drink. However, the Rabbit Hole didn't open until 4 and it was only a little after noon. So, she settled on Granny's, parking her car out front. The minute she walked inside, she felt herself tackled in a hug. Before she could react, she saw the flurry of red streaks mixed with dark locks and caught on.

"Hello to you too, Ruby," she said.

Ruby squealed, tightening the hug for a moment before pulling off. "Granny said you were back! You totally suck for not calling me and telling me yourself."

"Sorry," Emma replied, though she still felt so far away.

Ruby frowned at her friend's lack of enthusiasm. "Hey, I was just kidding."

Emma caught look of Ruby's face, guilt filling her. "Oh, I know." She sighed. "I'm sorry Rube, I'm just in a weird mood…I had a shitty job interview."

Ruby nodded, her frown turning to a sympathetic smile. "Granny told me about everything, that's gotta suck. How about a grilled cheese, on the house? I'll even throw in a cocoa."

"Oh, you don't have to…"

"Nonsense, I want to." She lead her over to her old favorite table. "You should get your parents to watch your kid-who I still need to meet by the way-so we can have a night out. I'm sure I could even wrangle August to come out too."

Emma settled into her chair. "I really have to get back to finding a job."

"You can't look all the time. Plus, what jobs require interviews at night? Just think about it." Before Emma could even respond, the waitress was walking off to put in her order.

A few minutes later, the bell above the door jingled, but Emma didn't even bother to look up. She only did when she could feel someone sitting across from her. It was Regina. She had changed out of her robe and was wearing a black pantsuit, a pink blouse underneath.

"How did you…I don't even…you were at work," Emma fumbled over her words.

"Mal wanted me to come after you," Regina said.

"This is hardly the place…" Emma started to say.

"It's packed, no one's going to hear us," she said. She went to say more, when Ruby returned with a mug of hot chocolate. She looked a little stunned to see Regina there, the diner wasn't her usual hangout.

"Regina? Are you joining Emma?"

Just as Emma went to say, Regina spoke over her. "Actually I am. I'll have whatever she's having," she informed the waitress, unsure of what they offered.

"Okay, another cocoa with cinnamon and grilled cheese coming right up," Ruby replied, side eying Emma a little before she headed to the back. Regina pulled a face.

"You eat like a child," she commented.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You're the one that crashed my lunch."

"Look, you're not going to say anything, are you?"

"Who would I tell?" Emma asked. Regina gave her a look that was basically calling her an idiot. "Oh. No." She scrunched up her face. "I don't even think I could ever tell my father I stepped foot in there without turning all types of red." She could see that still didn't please Regina. "And I wouldn't tell anyone else either."

"You sure?"

"Do you not trust me?"

"This isn't a game," Regina said, folding her arms over her chest. "Mal works hard to keep that place going, it's her livelihood, it's all of ours. We can't have that blown." Emma couldn't help but snort at her choice of words, considering what she had just witnessed. "Oh, for the love of…grow up, Miss Nolan."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm not going to tell. It may not be for me, but I have nothing against…that."

Regina studied her face, wanting to believe her. "So, why'd you run out like that?"

"It wasn't what I was expecting. I mean, did you?"

Regina straightened up a bit, smiling politely at Ruby as she set down the mug of her own before walking away again. She took a small sip and hid back declaring how delicious she found it. As much as she would like to enjoy that she was having lunch with Emma, this was serious. "We're not discussing me."

"I just don't understand how you of all people got involved."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Regina asked, offended.

"Well, you were the mayor's daughter…"

"Look, you don't know a damn thing about me. We went to school together, that was it, got it?" Regina snapped.

Emma raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Got it."

They sat there in silence as Ruby brought over their sandwiches, looking between the two. Regina shot her a glare back and she slowly backed away to go wait on other tables. Emma picked up her sandwich, nibbling on it a bit.

"It's not that bad," Regina finally said.

"I'm sure it's not," Emma told her, knowing she was talking about the job and not the food.

"Maybe it's best that you're not doing it though, I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't be okay with it." She took another sip of drink before biting the cheesy food in front of her.

Emma arched an eyebrow. "Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."

"Didn't you ride off into the sunset with Neal after you graduated? Heard you moved to Florida, had a baby."

It was Emma's turn to straighten up a bit. "We did. But…Neal's not with us."

"Oh." Regina felt a slight twinge of guilt. She had been upset with Emma judging her, now she was doing the same. "Fatherhood too much for him?"

The look on Emma's face turned from one of confusion to one of full offense. "No. Neal was an amazing father. He died."

Regina dropped the second half of her sandwich, now feeling more guilt. Neal had died…just like Daniel. "Emma, I'm…I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well…" Emma looked away, picking up her mug. "Not like you killed him or anything."

Regina didn't crack a smile at the lame attempt at a joke. "Look, I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you're not comfortable with but if you change your mind…Mal is always looking for new girls." She grabbed the napkin from under her mug and pulled a pen from her purse. Scribbling down her number, she pushed it toward Emma. "If you change your mind or have questions, call me."

Emma glanced down at the stained napkin before looking back up at Regina. "I…I don't know."

"Like I said, it's just if you change your mind. No pressure. Thank you…for keeping it a secret." She pulled out her wallet and plucked down some bills, enough to pay for both of them (unaware of Ruby's on the house deal to Emma). "I'll see you around." With that, she walked back out.

Emma's eyes drifted to the neat penmanship once again, Regina's offer echoing in her brain. It was a nice one, no doubting that. It just wasn't one she could take her up on. Another job would come…she was sure of it.

* * *

Please let me know what you want to see and if you are enjoying it. As I said, this is a SQ slow burn, so I promise even with mentions of Neal and Daniel, they are the desired outcome. It's just going to take them time to get there. I do have two Tumblrs, one is my main account where I just reblog and post random stuff about the fandom: just-an-outlaw and the other is my fanfiction account where I post my stories and answer questions, accept prompts, etc.: justanoutlawfanfiction, so feel free to follow both and send me questions and prompts. I'll try to work them in! Until next time, friends. =)


	3. Chapter 3: Change Of Heart

Including in a request from JhosyLepour: I would like to see Regina helping Emma, and I do not know, advising her to find something better?

* * *

Emma threw her jacket up onto the hook after she walked into the house. Regina's words were echoing through her brain. She couldn't believe she was even still thinking about it. Quickly shaking her head, she went into the living room where her father was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. She plopped down next to him and he smiled, holding out the bowl of popcorn in his hands. She accepted and popped a few kernels into her mouth.

"You lose my kid?" She asked, looking around the living room to find Henry nowhere in sight.

David chuckled. "He's taking a nap. Your mom left for her tutoring sessions."

"Oh."

"How was your interview?"

Emma was silent for a minute. She knew she couldn't tell her parents what was going down there. Her father would for sure call the authorities, he would say it was his duty. Her mother would probably try to forbid her from applying to another massage parlor ever again. She had to lie, something she hated doing to her father.

"It was alright. I'll hear back in a day or two." That was the easiest way to go about it. She'd just say she didn't get it or that Mal never called her. She glanced at him and he nodded, seemingly buying it.

"That's good. I've been thinking about getting a job myself."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Dad, you can't work anywhere. Your leg…"

"I'm fine," David waved her off, in spite of the cane that was sitting nearby.

"No, you're not. What would you even do?"

"I'll figure something out."

"Look, I'm going to find a job and I can help you and Mom out with the bills."

"You're our daughter, Emma. It's our job to take care of you, not the other way around."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Your daughter is 24 years old. She can help out."

"Emma…"

"Please Dad, just stop being stubborn. You're hurt enough as it is. I can't…" She stopped herself before she said _"I can't lose anyone else."_

David caught the pained look in her eyes and squeezed her hand, but she pulled away. "Hey, Em, I'm not going anywhere."

Emma thought about the day her mother called to let her know her father had gotten shot. It was just a few weeks after Neal died. She had returned to work and was trying to just move on with her life. That was the second phone call she received that changed everything. Her father had always assured her that his gun was locked away and safe when they were at home. And in her 24 years of life, he had never once been shot at. Storybrooke was a small town. There was crime, but nothing like that. One robbery gone wrong and she could've lost her father had his partner Graham not pushed him out of the way. She couldn't afford to make it back up to Maine, not after all the time she had to take off for the last tragedy in her life so she waited by the phone while he was in surgery, praying that he would be okay.

Emma and David always had a special bond when she was growing up. He would discipline her, but tended to be the lighter one. He spoiled her, snuck her cookies when she was in timeout. Whenever she fought with her mother, he would try to keep peacemaker. When she was younger, even if he had worked double shifts, he'd come home and get down on the floor, playing with her. At 18, she chose to leave town with Neal and he supported it. He just wanted her to be happy. Losing him was not an option. He had always done things for her, so after she lost her job, she knew that it was the opportunity to help him just as he had her all those times.

"I won't go looking for the job," David told her. "I promise. It was just me thinking out loud."

She nodded. "Yeah." Maybe she had overreacted with the job…maybe it was…

 _Stop. You can't help your family by doing it…what if you went to jail? What a big help that would be._

"I'm going to go check on Henry." Emma passed him the bowl back to him and kissed his cheek before heading up the stairs. She really had no intentions of risking waking up her sleeping toddler, instead she was going to fill out more job applications.

That night, long after Henry had gone to bed and her parents had settled in to watch whatever Lifetime movie was on, she decided to go out job hunting once again. She figured maybe the Rabbit Hole would at least be looking for someone to clean up. Her parents agreed to keep an ear out, so she headed off. Parking her bug out front, she headed inside, looking around at the packed place. Will stood behind the counter, cleaning out some bar glasses. She walked straight up, pushing her hair out of her face, putting on her best flirtatious smile.

"Hey Will," she said.

He looked up and smiled. "Emma, hey. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you guys were hiring?" Before he could go into the same spiel she had heard before, she leaned forward. "Look, I know I can't bartend, but I could clean. Help you out, hell you could teach me."

Will shook his head. "I'm sorry, Em. We just don't have it in the budget. We need to put all our money towards bartenders. We all pitch in around here and we need people that know what they're doing."

Emma bit her lip, not ready to back down. "Come on, I'm a fast learner…"

"Like I said, I'm sorry." Someone across the bar started whistling for his attention. "I gotta go see them. But stay, order a drink." He walked off and a sigh escaped her lips. So much for that.

As she got back in the bug, she realized she was low on gas. That trip out of town had taken a lot out of it. She drove down the street to the fill station and headed inside first, trying to see if _they_ were hiring but of course they weren't. Once she was at the pump, she inserted her debit card, only to have it come back declined. She glared at the little screen, trying again as the rain started to fall. Once again, it did the same. She pulled out her credit card and that was declined as well. Searching through her purse, she found she had a five dollar bill in her wallet and nothing else.

Tears of frustration came to her eyes as she kicked the side of her car. She was broke, flat broke. At home, she had a 3-year-old son and a father that needed surgery. No one in her stupid town was hiring.

"It's not supposed to be like this," she muttered to herself, bitterly. "I didn't sign up for this!"

She got into her car, not even bothering to go inside to give her lowly money, slipping her head into her hands. It wasn't as if she expected to be a millionaire by that point in her life, but she definitely saw more than where she was. Her life in Tallahassee had been just fine. She and Neal had jobs, her parents were in Storybrooke doing just fine too. Then, like a domino effect, everything went to shit. How was she going to be able to help her family? Make sure Henry got everything he deserved? He didn't need the newest toys, but he needed a guarantee of a future. Neal and her had started a college fund, it wasn't very big, but it was there nonetheless. That was gone, as was her savings. Henry deserved better. They all did.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she started digging through her purse to find her phone. She'd have her mom come get her and pay for her gas, as much as she hated it. But before she could even locate the cell, she came across the napkin Regina had given her at lunch. Her eyes focused on the coffee stained phone number, her mind spinning.

 _I have to do this…for my family._

Finally locating her cell, she dialed the number and held it up to her ear. A few rings and soon, someone had answered. "Regina? It's me…yeah…listen, can you come get me? I'm uh, at the gas station…I just…I want you to tell me more about the parlor."

* * *

Regina had just about to turn in for the night, she was exhausted after her shift. Sean and Ashley were having some deep problems or something and he had requested an extra-long session to make up for it. But as soon as she changed into her sweats, her cell phone rang, it was Emma. Her voice sounded off, like she had been crying. As soon as she brought up the parlor, Regina didn't know whether she should be happy or not. Of course she would want Emma to work anywhere else, but if she really needed the money, then she was happy that she was going to get it.

Throwing on her jacket, she drove to the gas station. She spotted the slightly beat up yellow bug parked towards the rear and sent Emma a text, letting her know she had arrived and what her car looked like. She watched Emma get out and eye the Mercedes before getting into the passenger side. She seemed so relieved to be out of the cold, instantly reaching over to turn up the heat. When she caught Regina watching her, she pulled her hand back.

"Sorry."

Regina shook her head. "It's fine. You should warm up." She could see in the dim lighting of the gas station's exterior lights that Emma had indeed been crying. "Do you need gas money?"

"No…no. I couldn't ask that. I arranged with the guy running it that I'll have my mom bring me tomorrow. I just called you because I wanted to talk."

Regina was silent for a minute as she pulled out of the lot. "What I tell you…it can't leave us. If you decide to back out again, you can't tell anyone."

"I won't, I promise."

"What'd you tell your parents?"

"Just that I had to wait to hear back from Mal. I was just going to say that she turned me down."

Regina nodded, turning on her blinkers so she could make a right. "What changed your mind?"

Emma stared forward, watching the windshield wipers get rid of the rain on the window. "Reality, I guess."

"I'm not going to lie to you, it's not easy."

"I didn't expect it to be."

Regina pulled up in front of her apartment building, causing Emma to raise an eyebrow. Regina shot her the same look back.

"What?"

"Don't you live on Mifflin?"

"You knew where I lived growing up?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "It's the mayor's mansion, just common knowledge."

"I moved out a while ago."

Regina didn't seem to want to discuss it further, so Emma let it go, getting out of the car with her. The building wasn't too big, she recognized it as one of Gold's properties. Neal's father owned practically every building in town, he was one of the most vicious landlords. His legal last name was Cassidy, just like his son's had been, but he went by Gold because he found it to be more professional. Regina had gotten out an umbrella for the two of them and Emma huddled under it as they ran inside. Their arms were touching, their heads just inches apart. Regina had to remind herself why Emma was there, she wanted to talk about a job. Of all the times she wished that Emma Nolan was coming to her place…this was what it was for.

 _Be careful what you wish for_ , she thought bitterly. Once inside, she closed up the umbrella and lead Emma up a couple of flights of stairs. Putting her key in the lock, she opened the door and lead Emma inside. Her guest surveyed the apartment. It was small, but well put together. The living room was spotless and the kitchen didn't seem to have many dishes in the sink.

"Hot cider?" Regina asked, shrugging off her jacket as she made her way over to the tea kettle. That's when Emma realized she what she was wearing: simple grey sweat pants and a faded blue t-shirt. It was the second time that day she had seen her in a different light. "Emma?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I mean yes, please."

"You can take off your jacket," she said, watching her remove the red leather that had been wrapped around her. "Same as high school?"

"Excuse me?"

"You used to wear that jacket in high school."

"You remember that?"

Blush spread to Regina's cheeks, though it quickly faded. "It was just your trademark. Everyone knew about it…make yourself at home."

Emma lowered herself onto the couch and looked around the apartment. She realized that as nicely decorated as it was, there were no pictures. No friends, no family. That struck Emma as a little odd. She knew that Regina's parents were both dead and she could understand not wanting memories of them, but she also knew she had an older sister.

"How's Selena?" She asked.

Regina looked up, puzzled. "What?"

"Your sister, Selena."

"Zelena," Regina corrected. "And she's okay. I guess."

"You guess?"

"We're not exactly close."

Regina didn't offer up more information once again, which did make Emma a little frustrated. She knew they weren't really friends, but she was trying. If she was going to work at the parlor, she would need at least one friend. Then again, maybe Regina didn't want to be hers. Maybe all she did was recruitment for Mal and left it at that.

Once the cider was ready, Regina walked to the couch, sitting beside her. Emma took a sip of hers, cupping her hands around the warm mug. Typically, she'd prefer cocoa or coffee, but she wasn't about to kick a gift horse in the mouth. Plus, it tasted very good. The cinnamon apple taste wavered up into her nose as she took another sip.

"So, I guess I should just get right to it," Regina said.

Emma nodded, though she didn't lower her cup, as it was warming her up. "Please."

"We each get a fair share of the new clients. Regulars tend to have their favorites. For example, we get this one girl, Mulan, she always asks for Aurora," she explained. "That's another thing, we have a mix of male and female clients, is that okay?"

"Perfectly fine," Emma said with a nod.

Regina wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. Kathryn was okay with performing acts with women, but she did it strictly for the money and considered herself straight. "Alright. We all use fake names, for our protection."

"What's yours?"

A smirk fell across Regina's face. "Depends. New customers, I'm Evie. But for some of my regs with certain fetishes…I'm "Your Majesty"." Emma snorted and she shot her a look. "What?"

"Your majesty? What are you, a princess?"

"A queen," Regina replied, purposefully trying to sip her cider as regally as possible, even putting her pinky out which made Emma laugh again.

"Alright…and how's the money situation?"

Regina lowered her mug onto the table, not even bothering with the coaster. "Mal charges the clients a flat rate for the services. One thing you need to know is that not everyone in there is looking for you to perform sexual acts. They just want a normal massage. Unless you're told that they want that stuff, don't even try." Emma nodded, prompting her to continue. "Mal does take a 10% cut of the flat rate. She's got her own clients, but prefers a light load, mostly her regulars. She's been doing it for years, so she can afford to do that. However, any tips you make are your own."

"How are the tips?"

Regina got up and walked over to her purse, pulling out her envelope from that day. Mal gave them their flat rate fees at the end of the week, so all the cash in the envelope were tips. She sat back down next to Emma and handed it over. Emma opened it and gasped, her eyes widening.

"This is for the week?"

"For the day."

"Holy shit," Emma mumbled, running her fingers over the bills. "Not what I would get back in Florida."

"These are from the people that want more than just your standard massage, mind you," Regina said, taking it back. "Sometimes, if the client is particularly wealthy, they'll buy you jewelry."

Emma was suddenly realizing just how the woman before her had been able to afford the Mercedes. "That's insane."

"It helps." Regina put the envelope down.

Emma stared at her for a minute, unsure of how to ask the next question. "Is it…is it weird doing these things with strangers?"

"Most of my clients are regulars," she admitted. "But…in the beginning it was. You get used to it." She could see the insecurity on Emma's face. "It's not for everyone and if you're unsure, you don't have to do it. Also, if anything makes you uncomfortable, Mal puts us girls on top. No person is allowed to make you do something you don't want to. No matter how much they offer."

Emma let out the breath she was holding. "That's good to know."

"We've never been caught or busted. Like I said, Mal's been doing this for a while. Even if a regular gets pissed, if they went to the cops, then they'd be bused too. Hell, some of the police officers actually _are_ regulars." Emma cocked her head to the side. "You'd be surprised."

"What about…STDs? Pregnancy?" Emma asked.

"Condoms are mandatory. All the regulars know this, they're not allowed to complain, no matter how much they want to pay. I would recommend on going on strong birth control. Pills can fail, but I have the implant." Regina held out her arm. "It just goes in and I don't have to worry about it. Mal does routine STD screenings for all of this every 6 months. She's only ever had one girl get pregnant and that was because she didn't listen to us about the pills."

Emma nodded. It seemed pretty standard. "How long have you been doing this?"

"On and off for 8 years."

"Is it permanent for you?"

Regina bit down on her lip. "I hope not."

"I mean, I don't know your whole situation but if you get tips like that, surely you could save…"

"I didn't go to college," Regina interrupted. "I'm currently taking some online classes; I can finally afford it. Once I get my degree, I'm out." At least she hoped.

"I just don't understand," Emma set her mug down. "You were one of the richest people in Storybrooke. Why did you have to resort to this?" She waved her hand around the apartment. "Why do you live here of all places?"

Regina wanted to tell her, everything. She had only ever told Daniel her story and now he was a part of why she was still stuck there. But the fact of the matter was, Emma Nolan wasn't her friend. As much as she wished that she was. She needed a job and Regina knew of one she could have. She wasn't going to open her heart, only to get hurt again.

"It doesn't matter," she said, quietly.

"But…"

"You can't do this forever," Regina interrupted.

"What?"

"You, doing this at the parlor…you need to be actively seeking other employment while you're there. It's easy to get comfortable…to forget that you're not supposed to be there."

Emma nodded, she could see a look in Regina's eyes, one she couldn't place. Concern? Why did Regina care? "It's just until I can find something else. I just need to be able to help my parents and take care of my son."

"Right, I heard about your dad. Is it that bad?"

Emma shrugged. "He needs surgery and the insurance is barely covering it. They want to help me, but they really can't afford it on my mom's salary on top of everything they're going through."

Regina lightly smiled. She wanted to help her family, that was so important to her. As much as she didn't want to be attracted to Emma, she was and that was one of the reasons. "And your son? How old is he?"

"3." Emma reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone to show her the lock screen. Regina grinned at the toddler that was in the picture.

"Well he's a little cutie."

"Thanks."

"What's his name?"

"Henry."

Regina's eyebrow rose and she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. "What?"

"Henry, Henry David."

"That was my father's name," she whispered.

"Oh." Emma had honestly forgotten the former mayor's name. Neal had selected it. When he was young and his father got hurt, he had to go live with relatives of his mother, the Darlings. They had been so great to him, especially the father. His name was Henry. "What a weird connection."

"I'd say."

The two sat in silence for a minute, the only sound that could be heard was the clock that hung on the wall. Emma picked up her cider, taking a sip.

"So…" Regina finally said. "Still interested?"

Emma let out a deep breath. A part of her wanted to run, just keep searching. But then her mind flashed to the gas station, not even being able to get a quarter tank. To her father wanting to get a job and the surgery they couldn't afford. To Henry and the life he deserved, the life she wanted to give him. At 21, when he was born, she and Neal had vowed to give him his best chance. Now, Neal was gone and it was up to her. She couldn't let her son down.

"I am. When can I start?"

"I told Mal you might change your mind, she said if you did, show up on Monday. 7:45 AM sharp."

"I'll be there."

Regina wanted to smile, but couldn't bring herself to. "I'll make sure you have clients."

"Thanks, Regina…for everything."

"Oh, I wouldn't thank me. Not yet. Would you like a ride home?"

Emma nodded. "That'd be great."

The ride to Emma's home was short and quiet, both unsure of what to say. Once the Mercedes pulled up in front of the quaint house, Regina looked over at Emma.

"See you Monday?" It was poised as more of a question than a fact.

"See you Monday," Emma confirmed.

"We could carpool? Given your gas situation."

Emma grinned. "I'll bring coffee."

"Excellent. I'll be here around 6:30 to fetch you."

Emma nodded and got out of the car, heading inside. Both of her parents were still in the same position, looking a little surprised to see her.

"Home so soon?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah. I um…" Emma let out a deep breath. They could never know, not the truth anyway. "I got a job."

* * *

As always, let me know what you think, along with what you want to see! Feel free to leave prompts in the comments or submit them to my fanfiction Tumblr: justanoutlawfanfiction where I also answer questions and take prompts for other things. Until next time friends. =)


	4. Chapter 4: Emma's First Time

The wait for Monday was one of the most apprehensive ones that Emma had ever endured. Her parents had been thrilled that she had gotten the job and didn't even question Mal allegedly calling her so late at night. The following morning, Mary Margaret had taken her to the gas station so she could fetch her bug (along with giving her some money for gas). The family had gone out for a big meal at the diner to celebrate, further adding to Emma's guilt. As far as they knew, it was just a standard massage parlor. Mary Margaret nor David were one to want that sort of pampering (her mom was more of a mani/pedi girl and the Three Bears Spa was more than good enough when she could afford a splurge), so she was safe in that aspect.

She had worried about friends of her parents or even high school classmates coming in, but she reminded herself that by them outing her, they'd be doing the same to themselves. No one would want to be caught up in that kind of scandal, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Early Monday morning, she climbed out of bed after yet another near sleepless night. By now, she was used to them. Her body pillow had been flung across the room, she was done pretending that it gave her any comfort at all. Regina had texted her to let her know not to worry, Mal stocked "costumes" for the girls to wear, so she was free to dress however she wanted. Knowing that her mother was probably going to be awake already, she settled on jeans and a comfortable sweater over a tank top. There was no need to arouse suspicion.

Going across the hall, she peeked in at Henry. She hated that she was going to be away from him until later that night, it would be for the first time since she lost her job. Walking over to him, she knelt in front of his bed, kissing his temple. It was for him, all of it was for him. She needed to make sure he had the best life he could. Her dad was going to get the surgery and their family would be happy. That's what she kept telling herself.

"Mommy?"

It was only then Emma realized the kiss had woken her son. His green eyes were just barely open and he looked sleepy. She smiled, stroking his cheek. "Go back to sleep, sweetie."

"You're dressed," he yawned, cuddling his teddy bear closer to his chest.

"Yes, I have work. Grandpa's going to watch you again but I'll be home for dinner, okay?"

"Okay."

"You're going to see Nana Belle," she further explained, knowing she should just let him go back to sleep but wanting to keep him excited.

Henry yawned again, smiling. "Yay."

"I love you," she kissed her forehead.

"Love you too Mommy. Have fun."

Emma watched him fall back asleep, just to make sure he wouldn't be waking up her dad (he was about as much of a morning person as his daughter) before walking out of the room. His words echoed in her head. More than anything, she prayed that he would never find out what she once had to do to provide for him.

As she had suspected, her mother was already awake and walking around the kitchen, getting ready to leave for work herself. She taught 4th grade at the local elementary school, but had some tutoring sessions with middle schoolers before her classes taught. One more thing Emma hoped she could drop soon. She figured she probably wouldn't make anywhere close to Regina's tips off the bat, but in time hopefully they would be.

 _In time._ She knew she couldn't do it forever, Regina had warned her of that. It was just until something better came along. On her lunch break, she planned to do at least a little job hunting if she could sneak it in.

"You're up early," Mary Margaret commented upon seeing her daughter.

"Oh, yeah. One of my new co-workers is giving me a ride," Emma said, heading straight for the coffee pot and grabbing two travel mugs from the cabinet. She wasn't sure how Regina took her coffee, so she'd have to bring some sugar and cream just in case. Luckily, her dad always seemed to swipe them from Granny's.

"I thought your job was 45 minutes away? Won't that be out of the way for them?

"No, they live in Storybrooke."

"Who is it?"

Emma paused. While her mother didn't know the nature of the parlor, she wasn't sure if Regina wanted people to know. "No one you've met, she's my age."

"I know people your age," Mary Margaret told her with a chuckle.

"Not this one, we weren't really friends in high school." That was the furthest she could go without lying. She had been doing enough of that the past couple of days.

Her phone buzzed just as she threw the sugar and creamer cups into her purse. It was Regina, she had sent a text letting her know she was waiting on her outside.

"I better go, that's her." Emma kissed her mother's cheek.

"Alright, have a good first day," Mary Margaret called after her as she dashed out of the kitchen. "Love you!"

"Love you too."

Emma climbed into the passenger side of the Cadillac, taking Regina in. She had dressed in a red blouse and nice dress pants. She could tell Emma was staring at her and she shrugged.

"I have a client who's not looking for a happy ending today, wanted to look nice," she said. She spotted the second travel mug in Emma's hands. "Is that for me?"

"Yes, my thank you for giving me a ride and for the other night." Emma extended one and then dug out the fixings. "I didn't know how you took it."

Regina smiled, appreciatively. "Thank you, Emma. That was very kind."

She removed the lid and put in some creamer along with a little sugar. She had already had a cup of coffee before she left the house, but she wouldn't let Emma in on that. After taking a sip and settling it in the cup holder besides Emma's, she noticed they were Disney themed.

"Disney?" She teased as she pulled out onto the road.

Emma giggled a bit. "Neal and I took Henry last year when our parents came for a visit. Nearly four hours in a car to see a mouse in a costume plus some fun rides."

"But I'm betting you loved every minute of it."

Emma smiled as she reflected on the memory. "I did, it was fun. Not often we got the entire family together."

"Neal's father is Nigel Gold, correct?" Regina asked as she turned on her blinkers so they could head onto the highway.

Emma nodded in response. "Yeah. He married Belle French a few years ago, they have another son together, Gideon"

"Do you see them often?"

"When Neal was alive, they'd come to Florida a few times a year, more than my parents could afford to. It was nice, Belle is really sweet. Gold is rough around the edges but," she shrugged. "He's not so bad when you get to know him."

"And now?" She glanced over and could see her biting on her lip.

"They came down for the service," Emma said, softly. "I've seen them once or twice since coming back, but it's hard on everyone. My dad's actually taking Henry to Belle's story hour at the library today."

"That's good at least."

"I want them to be a part of Henry's life, but all we ever really had is Neal. I don't exactly know how to do that."

"You'll figure it out, in time. So long as everyone stays cordial, it's what's best for Henry."

Emma smiled a bit. "You're right." She was silent for a minute. "So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you…have anyone? I'm not entirely sure about how this whole thing works…I mean I don't think I would be doing it if Neal was still alive but then again if we were desperate…"

Regina interrupted her rambling. "I don't have anyone, no." She cleared her throat, not ready to talk about Daniel just yet. "Mal and Aurora are single, Kathryn's married though?"

"Really?" Emma wasn't judging the other woman, she was just curious.

"She met Jim doing this line of work," Regina explained. "He was one of her clients." She laughed as Emma made a weird noise in response. "Yeah, I don't think I could ever do something like that either. Anyway, they fell in love and all that."

"And he's okay with her doing it?"

"They have an open marriage."

"Even so, I mean, that's very open."

"I guess it's the money too. Jim is a teacher, so without Kathy work as she does, they wouldn't get to live the way they do. They're both happy with it so I tend not to judge. You learn to look past a lot when you're here. At least she's honest with him."

That piqued Emma's interest. "Someone ever not?"

Regina nodded. "We had one girl, Gwen at one point. She was like most of us, fallen on poor times. Her husband couldn't work due to a disability so she started working there. She didn't tell him and when he found out, he was not too pleased. Started a whole scene at the parlor. They ended up getting a divorce, but Gwen moved on."

"That's awful," Emma whispered. She thought of her parents, their reactions. They wouldn't storm in there, embarrassing her, but they certainly wouldn't be happy. A part of her almost wanted to tell Regina to pull over, but she didn't. She just let her keep driving. "Do people often fall in love with clients?"

"It's rare for one of us too. But, some clients become infatuated with you. As I said, Aurora has one person that I wouldn't call obsessed but she clearly wishes it was more than it is," Regina said. "I've been proposed to before."

Emma's eyebrows about shot off her head. "What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, is that so surprising?" Regina questioned, sarcastically.

"Not that I'm surprised someone would propose to you in general. I can definitely see why someone would be attracted to you."

Heat spread to the tips of Regina's ears, luckily covered by her hair. "No need to kiss my ass."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I just meant it's weird that someone would propose to you like that."

"You'd be surprised. It's happened to Mal a few times. They want to be your knight in shining armor, get you out of there and away from it all." Regina nearly gagged at that thought.

"But isn't that the goal for you? To get out?"

"Not like that. If you have a guy proposing to you because you agreed to have sex with them after they paid you…trust me it's not the kind you want to say yes to."

It was quiet for a few moments and Regina didn't like that.

"Nervous?"

Emma nodded, shifting a bit in her seat. "I'm not so nervous about sleeping with a stranger."

"Are you sure you'll be okay to…after Neal?" Once Daniel died, it had taken her a few months to get back in the game and only then, she had forced herself, she needed the money.

"To be honest…" Emma shrugged. "It's not that either. If I didn't choose this job and I had another, once everything settled down, I'd probably be open for dating again. Which means sex. It's been over 6 months. I still miss him, I'll always love him. But he would probably kill me if I sat around being sad."

 _Daniel would do the same to me…yet I haven't seriously been with anyone since_ , Regina thought to herself. "Then what are you so nervous about?"

"Well…just because I'm emotionally ready to have sex…the physics…"

Regina caught on. "Ah…yeah, I can see how that'd be awkward."

Emma blushed. "You know, I've of course…done some self-service," she ignored Regina's small chuckle at that. "But nothing with anyone since he died. I guess…I just want to do a good job." Emma had never worried about pleasing a man. Either she did or she didn't. It wasn't her job to make them feel good…until now.

"You'll get used to it. I arranged your first client." Regina wanted to make sure that her "first time" was a good one. "He's usually one of mine, but he agreed to deal with you to get your feet wet."

"I don't think that's the part of me that'll be wet…" Emma mumbled with a sly smirk.

Regina laughed once again, shaking her head. "Clever. His name is Sean Herman. Nice guy for the most part. If you feel uncomfortable, just let me know. I'll send him home to his wife."

Emma nearly choked on the sip of coffee she had just drank. "Wife?"

"Did you think all of our clients were good little boys and girls that didn't cheat on their spouses?"

"No," Emma sighed. "It's just weird. I've never cheated on anyone…or helped someone cheat for that matter."

"I just look at it this way," Regina took a swig of her own coffee as they fell upon some traffic. "If they're this desperate to sleep with an escort, they're not going to stay faithful because I turn them away. If it's me or another, I'm going to be the one that gets the money."

"You seem so confidant in saying that."

"May I remind you, I've been at this for 8 years. You get used to it. It doesn't make you a bad person, you're not the one that married their spouse."

Emma nodded, letting it sink in. "I guess that's true."

"Were you and Neal married?"

"No. We talked about it but it was always a "We'll do it later" thing. After Henry came along, it was almost moot. We were living together, working and raising a child." She shrugged. "I didn't need a ring."

"And now?"

"If I met someone, the right one, then maybe."

Regina didn't respond right away. The talk about marriage was making her left ring finger feel overwhelmingly empty. She no longer wore the one Daniel had given her, she took it off when she returned to work and just never put it back on. There was no point.

Knowing that Emma felt ready to date, that she was open to the prospect of marriage…it gave Regina hope. It wasn't as if she was going to go doodle in a notebook: "Regina+Emma=4ever", but maybe one day they could go out. They had the same career, she would understand everything that came with it…

 _You're being stupid. She doesn't want anything to do with you like that. You're colleagues, not even friends. The coffee was just her way of trying to pay you back for everything._

Regina pulled her car in front of the salon, removing the keys from the ignition. Her eyes glanced over at Emma, watching her run her palms over her jeans. "You sure you want to do this? There's a train station a couple blocks away, you could probably catch the next one into Storybrooke."

Emma shook her head. "No, this is what I have to do."

"Have you decided on an alias?"

Emma considered it for a minute. "Leia."

"Leia?" Regina snorted. "Like in Star Wars?"

"I'm sorry, _Your Majesty_ ," Emma replied sarcastically. "Any better ideas?"

Regina smiled. She liked Emma when she talked like that, when she dropped the shy, nervous act. It was what made her so intrigued with her in the first place.

She had always known who Emma was, seen her around. Just as Regina had all eyes on her considering she was the mayor's daughter, many paid special attention to the one of the sheriff. Emma was two years younger so she never thought much of her. She knew her reputation of being a little rebellious, even from a young age. But she didn't get a firsthand look at just how fierce she could be in until Emma was in her freshman year and Regina was in her junior.

It was well known that Killian Jones was one of the biggest losers at the school. He fell in between Emma and Regina age wise but it didn't stop him from walking around like he was entitled to any woman he fancied. Regina had often turned her nose down at him, as had Emma. He seemed to catch on that they were two girls he couldn't fuck with, so he let it go. However, he then set his sights upon Elsa, one of Emma's quieter friends. Elsa rebuffed Killian's advances over and over, he didn't give up. He kept taunting her, she was known for being a little weird and he told her that she was never going to get a guy, so she might as well settle. Regina could see the rage building up inside of Emma, but she bit her tongue, trying to let her friend handle it.

Until Killian called Elsa that little c word that rhymed with blunt.

Emma had him pinned against the wall of the cafeteria by his neck, despite being about half his size. She wouldn't let go until he apologized for talking to Elsa in such a fashion. Finally, he did and scrambled off to join the rest of his loser friends. Killian Jones never dared to mess with Emma's circle of friends ever again.

Regina had never felt so attracted to someone. But she was 17, Emma all of 15. It wasn't that it didn't mean they couldn't date, she just wasn't sure if Emma would actually want to. And by the time she finally worked up the courage when Emma was in the middle of her senior year, the blonde had begun to date Neal Cassidy. That became the end of that.

A sudden knock on the window broke her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Mal standing there. "Ready to get to work?" Her muffled voice came through the car. Regina quickly nodded and got out with Emma.

Mal looked her newest employee up and down. "So, you're here."

"I'm sorry for running off the other day," Emma apologized, sincerely. "It was just… a lot."

"I understand. But you're here to stay, correct?" Mal asked. Regina recognized the look on her face. Her boss was nothing if not forgiving, but only once.

"Yes, I promise. I'm…I'm ready to get to work."

Mal smiled. "Great. Come on in, Regina can open up the front while I show you some of the uniform options." She wrapped an arm around Emma and lead her to the door, opening it. Regina ignored the twinge of jealousy that came by that action, following her inside.

Emma allowed Mal to guide her into the room marked **Employees Only** once again. She opened up a closet revealing an array of different teddies, bustiers, pasties, chemises, baby dolls, G-strings and an assortment of garters hung in different places. They seemed to be in an assortment of styles, sizes and colors.

"Most of the girls bring their own stuff and keep it in their lockers," Mal explained. "But I wash this stuff every so often for newbies." Reaching into her pocket, she retrieved a little black book and flipped through it. "Ah, yes, you have an 8:15 with Sean Herman."

"What would you recommend?" Emma asked, feeling a little overwhelmed at all the options.

Mal put a finger to her lips. "Hmm…" She began to sort through them and pulled out a light blue lace bustier and G-string set. "This should fit you and it goes with Mr. Herman's taste. Have you decided on an alias for yourself?"

"Leia," Emma replied, a little more confidentially than she had before. "Why, what are you?"

Mal grinned. "I'm The Dragon." Her smile only widened when Emma giggled a bit at that. "Here." She grabbed hold of a robe that had the company's name on it. "Go get changed."

"Don't you need help setting up or something?"'

"Regina and Kathryn will handle it," she told her. "Dressing's room is through there." She pointed to yet another room, watching her newest employee head over there. "Oh, and Emma?" Emma turned back around to face her and Mal smiled again. "Welcome."

Emma nodded, smiling a bit herself. "Thank you."

Emma had never really worn lingerie before. She had bought a few things to wear on Neal's birthday over the years, but it always ended up on the floor and seemed like a waste of money. The whole outfit felt a little uncomfortable on her body, it was riding up to be more accurate. It fit, though, Mal clearly had a good eye. She supposed once she got some money, she'd have to drive into the city and go to the mall to go shopping for some stuff.

 _Maybe Regina would like to come._

She tried to shake the thought from her head. Regina and her weren't even friends. Hell, she probably felt sorry for her and that's why she was trying to be so nice. Even so…a part of her really wanted her opinion. She would know the best places.

The parlor was soon open and ready to go. Aurora arrived shortly after Mal flicked the sign over from closed, apologizing for being late. Mal just gave her a knowing look and watched her scamper to the back to get changed. Emma was still so curious about the girl. She was so young. How had she ended up here? She wasn't usually the type to care, but figured it was because she was a mother herself. She could never imagine Henry ever having to do something like she was.

 _And he never will._

Before she could strike up a conversation with the young woman, Mal poked her head in the room. "Emma, your 8:15 is here, room 3."

Emma let out a deep breath and downed the cup of water in her hands, desperately wishing it was something smaller. Aurora gave her a small smile. "Good luck," she said. "Once you get through the first couple of clients, you'll be golden."

Emma smiled slightly in return. "Thank you."

Carefully, she walked to the next room, her robe still clinging tightly to her. Her hands shook as she turned the knob and walked inside. Laying back on the bed wearing nothing but his boxers was a tall blonde with seemingly kind eyes. Glancing back at the mirror behind her, she remembered getting a viewing of Kathryn's client. She really hoped that the other women weren't going to be watching her the entire time.

"Hi," she said, her voice coming out softer than she meant to. "I'm Leia."

"Sean," he replied, looking her up and down. "Regina told me about you…first day?"

"Yes. I hope…I hope I can be everything you're desiring." Emma flinched, realizing how lame that sounded.

Sean chuckled. "Don't fret, baby doll. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Just what is it you were looking for me to do?" She asked.

"What can you do?" Sean smirked, a little twinkle in his eyes.

Emma felt the air go out of her nose. "How about I show you?"

As confidently as possible, she strutted over to him and grabbed one of the lubricants out of the holder. She oiled up her hands and slowly began rubbing it on his abdomen, moving them lower and lower, until her hand was cupping his penis. He let out a moan as the warming gel hit it.

"That feel good?" Emma asked, almost a little creeped out about how natural it felt.

"Yes," Sean replied with another moan. "But you know what would feel even better? Your mouth."

Emma wanted to jump out a window with that terrible line, but shook her head, slowly moving down his boxers. She started off by kissing the erect member, listening to each and every moan that he let out. She hadn't even got it too far in his mouth before he was finishing off. Her nerves melted away and she realized something.

She _could_ do this.

* * *

Regina hadn't been able to watch Emma and her first client. She listened to the beginning but as soon as she offered to show Sean just what she could do, she walked away to go make sure her room would be prepared for her first client of the day. Kathryn and Mal stayed peeled to the two-way and Aurora watched for a while but soon she went to help Regina.

"She's good," the younger woman said.

Regina nodded, checking to see that she had the condoms ready. "I'm sure."

"Sean seemed to enjoy her. Think he'll want her now?"

"I don't really care, I have plenty of my own clients."

"I didn't think she'd come back," Aurora admitted, honestly. "Mal told me she was going to, but I didn't think so. She just seemed so freaked out."

"We all remember our first time here."

Aurora sighed, nodding. "Think she'll last long?"

Regina paused, dropping the corner of the sheet she had been holding. "I hope not."

Emma had one other client after Sean (who ended up taking 2 hours, wanting more than just the blow job) and that ended up being a standard massage. She was a little relieved, unsure how some of them were doing back to back sessions. After she was done with that, she didn't have another client until 1 so figured she'd take a lunch. She hadn't even seen Sean's tip yet but had gotten $10 for the massage, plus was back in normal clothes and knew there was a café around the corner.

Kathryn, Mal and Regina seemed to be with clients, but Aurora was sitting in the break room. She was flipping through a magazine, wearing a robe over an outfit that appeared to be bright pink underneath.

"Hey, it's Aurora, right?" Emma asked.

Aurora looked up. "Yeah."

"When's your next client?"

"1:30."

"I have a bit of a break too. Regina and I passed this café on the way here, do you want to go get some lunch?"

Aurora beamed brightly. "Sure. Let me just go change."

Emma waited on her and soon they headed off on foot. Once inside the café, Emma ordered herself a sandwich and hot chocolate while Aurora settled on a salad and some ice tea. They took their seats on the outdoor patio area.

"So, how long have you been working for Queens?" Emma asked.

Aurora took a bite of her lettuce. "3 months."

"And you're…I'm sorry if this is rude, but you seem so young."

"I'm 18." Aurora took in the look on her colleague's face and gave her a small smile. "I'm assuming you're wondering how I ended up here?"

"I don't want to push if it's uncomfortable. You barely know me."

"No, it's fine." She pushed her auburn curls out of her face, taking a sip of her ice tea as if that would somehow give her courage. "I was raised by really strict parents. 8:30 curfew, church on Sundays, if I skipped youth group to even just go to a study session, I'd get in deep trouble."

Emma winced. And she had thought it was bad that her parents used to want her home by 10 on school nights. "Wow."

"I hated it. I always wanted to be a singer. I know that sounds silly."

"No, it doesn't," Emma replied, shaking her head.

Aurora shrugged. "They thought so. A little before I turned 18, I met Phillip. He wanted to get out of our little town as much as I did. So, we took off for Boston, lived there for a bit. Got jobs and everything. We struggled, but it was fine. We were free."

Emma understood where this was going and it made her apprehensive. Aurora was a desperate young girl who was finally out of her strict parents' clutches. She would do anything to stay that way.

"I was even going to take the train to New York City and audition for America's Next Got Talent."

"Big dreams."

"Yeah. But then one day I woke up and Phillip was gone. He had taken everything." Aurora closed her eyes at the memory. "Money, the jewelry I inherited for my grandma, even the car that I had bought with my savings from all my birthdays. No note or anything, he just took off."

Emma reached over, taking Aurora's hands, causing her big eyes to fly open wide. "Aurora, I am so sorry."

"I couldn't go home, I knew they'd be too mad. So, I just got on a bus and let it take me as far as I could. The bus station's not far from here." She shrugged again, biting her lip. "Been here ever since."

Emma's heart was breaking for this girl. At least she had her parents and Henry, but Aurora felt like she had no one. "Are you sure you can't go home? I'm a mom and if my son ran away, I'd welcome him home anytime. Parents love their babies."

Aurora shook her head. "No. They'd…they'd just call me a sinner or something. I'm better here." She went back to her salad, clearly wanting to forget what they just talked about. "What about you? You said you have a son?"

"Yes, I do. He's 3," Emma replied, softly.

"I love kids. I thought Phillip and I…anyway," she gave her a big smile. "And your son's father?"

"He died."

Aurora's mouth formed an o shape. "I am so sorry!" It was her turn to take Emma's hand. "How?"

Emma swallowed a bite of her sandwich. "He was a fireman, died on the job." She couldn't tell the full story, it always filled her stomach with rage every time she did.

"That's so awful. So, I guess that's why you're here, huh?"

"Yes."

"Well…like I told you this morning, it does get easier."

Emma nodded, knowing she was right. She just hoped that it wouldn't take forever for her to get herself out of the mess. Aurora had only been at it for 3 months, but Regina she had been doing it on and off for 8 years.

That's when something clicked for her. Regina was 2 years older than her, so if she had been doing it for 8 years, she had started when she was 18 just like Aurora. What the hell had happened to her life to cause her to end up like that? She was determined to find out.

* * *

I hope you guys are enjoying this. Please let me know what you think and what you want to see! I really enjoy hearing from you. =)


	5. Chapter 5: Most Heroes Are Dead

This chapter discusses a minor's character death, so fair warning.

* * *

Emma changed back into her street clothes after her last appointment, feeling weird because she wasn't feeling anything at all. Her first day of sleeping with total strangers she expected to have a range of emotions, instead she was just hollow. She just didn't understand it. The other women clearly felt the same, but they had been at it much longer.

Heading to the front desk, she saw Mal. Emma took in her beauty, it was no secret how she managed to keep this place up and running. She had this charm that no one could deny. The boss looked up from the books and smiled at her newest employee.

"Good first day?"

"Uh, I guess you could say that." Emma stuck her hands in her jacket pocket.

"You'll get used to it." She reached under the desk and handed over an envelope. "Here's your tips from your _special_ clients today."

Emma looked into the envelope and felt a little faint. She hadn't ever been handed that much cash, ever. "But I…I mean I wasn't with that many men…" To be honest, she hadn't even thought that the last two even enjoyed it that much

Mal smirked. "Clearly you made quite an impression. On Sean Hermann especially, I think you may just give Regina a run for her money."

Emma was unsure of whether or not that was a compliment, so she just smiled awkwardly and stuck the envelope into her purse. Since Regina had been her ride, she had to wait for her to finish up with her last client for the day. She just stood there, not knowing what to really say or do.

"By the way, I've set you up with a few clients tomorrow," Mal continued, ignoring the awkwardness that filled the air. "I hope that's alright."

"No, that's…that's great. I really need the money."

"Regina tells me you're a mom." She gave Emma a small smile. "Something we have in common."

Emma nodded. "Yes. Henry, he's 3."

"My Lily is 8. I remember that age very well, though. I can understand how hard it is to work in this place and have a child, but I'm sure you know you are doing what's best for him."

"I just…" She sighed. "I don't mean to get personal…but are you worry that she'll ever find out about it?"

Mal pondered the thought for a moment. "Well, I guess I assume that one day she will find out. For now, she just knows that I own a massage parlor and that's that. When the time comes for her to find out, I would hope that I raised her to not judge."

"Would you…would you want her working here?" It had been on Emma's mind all day. She couldn't imagine Henry ever seeking out such services.

"No, but that's sort of the point in me doing this," Mal said. "I want her to have the best life possible."

"Give her, her best chance," Emma mumbled. It was what she had told herself from the moment the stick showed up with two pink lines over 4 years ago.

Mal smiled once again. "Exactly. Don't feel guilty, Emma. This is what you have to do for him. And in your case, there's a good chance he never has to know."

Before Emma could say anything else, Regina came out of the back, her hair pulled into a ponytail. Mal handed over her envelope and she didn't even bother to look through it, she just threw it into her bag. She glanced over at Emma, doing her best to not let her stare linger.

"You're done for the day?"

"Yes." Emma turned to Mal. "Thank you…for everything."

"Not a problem. I'll see you ladies tomorrow."

Regina and Emma headed back out to the car, getting in. The first few minutes of the ride were silent, nothing but the radio playing. It took Regina to break the silence.

"So…first day."

"First day," Emma repeated.

"Was it what you expected?"

Emma laughed a bit. "Not sure I knew what to. I mean…the men were nice enough."

"Sean treat you well?" Regina glanced over at her and Emma almost felt like she was being protective, but shook it off. No way she cared that much.

"Yes, he was fine. He's uh…a bit of a moaner."

Regina smirked. "Yes. Likes to race to the finish line too."

"Oh thank God I wasn't alone there."

"It's alright, just wait until you get your first crier."

"I can't wait," Emma replied, just a touch of sarcasm to her voice. "And your day?"

Regina shrugged. "Like any other, I suppose."

"Did you um…I know the girls were probably watching me…"

"I didn't."

"Why?"

Regina stiffened a bit. She was still asking herself that. She had watched many a girl, just to make sure that they were safe. But with Emma, she couldn't. As much as she wanted to protect her, the thought of her being with Sean had made her skin boil. It wasn't because that was her regular she could care less. It had more to do with the employee all together…

"I just don't do that sort of thing, I knew the others had your back."

"Oh." Emma was quiet for a minute. "I was thinking…I really don't like the idea of wearing those outfits. I know Mal said she washes them, I just would prefer my own."

"That's understandable, I bring mine."

"I just wouldn't know where to start…I know there are some shops at the outlet mall, but I've never really been the lingerie type." Regina didn't respond, which frustrated Emma a bit, she clearly wasn't taking the hint. "Would you go with me?"

Luckily for the both of them, Regina had to break at a red light or they would've possibly crashed. Her eyes once again glanced over at Emma. "What?"

"You've just been at this for 8 years…"

"You want me to take you bra shopping?"

"Well when you put it like that…"

"No one's ever asked me for this kind of help."

"Sorry…it was just…a suggestion…"

Emma's cheeks turned red and Regina wanted to kick herself. She hadn't meant to embarrass her, she was sure that it was hard enough for her to ask. It just sort of caught her off guard.

"I'm free this weekend," Regina said.

"Regina…you don't have to…"

"I want to. Might as well help you get those tips."

Emma smiled a little. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Regina made it onto the highway, trying to switch up the conversation. "How are you feeling?"

Emma bit her lip. "Is it weird I don't feel anything?"

Regina shook her head. "It's perfectly normal. My first day, I expected to vomit but I made it through. It didn't hit me for a while what I was doing."

"So, I'm not weird?"

"No. Everyone is completely different. I would still just be careful, don't bury your emotions. It's okay to get upset over this stuff. If you don't let yourself…you'll go crazy."

Regina knew this all too well. She had made the mistake several times of just beating it down until she had a near breakdown. She couldn't remember much of it, just that it happened about 3 months into her start at Queens. One minute, she was finishing up with a client and the next she was having a panic attack in the dressing room. Mal got her some water and let her sleep it off on the couch in her office. After that, she let herself feel what she needed to, no matter how much it hurt.

"There is something else I wanted to ask you," Emma said as they made their way down the highway. Traffic was light and it seemed they'd be getting home quicker than usual. "This morning, my mom asked who I was riding to work with. I didn't say."

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "I appreciate it."

"I just…I don't know what you tell people?"

"I don't really have anyone to answer to," Regina pointed out. It was the truth. In Storybrooke, she had no friends. The only people she spoke to on a deeper level were Mal, Kathryn and Aurora. Well, Emma was included to that list as well at that point.

"Right, but I'm sure people ask what you do for a living?"

"Gold wanted to know when I started renting from him," she admitted. "I guess just to make sure I'd have a way to pay him rent. I just told him that I work at a massage parlor. He's not one to gossip and no one else cares enough to ask."

Emma didn't want to believe that. Regina had been one of the most popular girls in high school. How had she gone from that to having no one? "Really? No friends?"

"I have the girls at Queens, that's about it."

"I just don't understand."

"What's there to understand?"

"Come on, Regina," Emma said, leaning back in her seat. "You were so popular in high school. Am I really meant to believe that just changed?"

"You're entitled to believe whatever you want, Miss Swan," Regina replied, her voice changing a bit.

"I don't get it. What changed? What made you end up here? You were the daughter of one of the most prominent men in our town. How does one go from there to here?"

"I could ask you the same question," she snapped back. She didn't want to get irritated with Emma. A part of her just wanted to tell her everything, she was tired of carrying it with her. At the same time, she was trying to keep herself guarded. "Your father was the sheriff, your mom's a teacher."

"I told you my story," Emma countered.

"Barely."

"Is this a tit for tat thing?"

"Well, how am I meant to tell you mine if you won't tell me yours?"

Emma sighed, she supposed that was fair. At the same time, she wasn't sure if Regina really cared or was just looking for an excuse to not have to talk about her own.

"Well, you know about my dad," she said, her voice quiet. "He has medical bills, lots of them that they can't pay. He needs another surgery, Henry deserves the best life possible."

"That doesn't explain what happened to make you have to come here," Regina said. "I know Neal died, but that's it."

Emma felt the cool AC blow onto her and didn't know how to respond at first. "He was a fireman, said he wanted to help people. That's what he did every single day."

"And then?"

"From what they told me…they were trying to rescue people from a building. The chief told them to get the hell out of there, but Neal didn't listen, because he thought there was a kid in there." Emma's eyes clenched shut and for a minute, Regina wanted to tell her to stop. It wasn't that important. She didn't want to upset her. Before she could, Emma kept going. "So, he went to save them. The building collapsed…that was that."

Regina's face softened and she reached over, putting a hand on her arm. "Oh, Emma…"

Emma's eyes flickered open and for the first time, Regina could see sorrow in them. "The kid wasn't in there. They had gotten out. It wasn't anyone's fault, but I was angry at him for the longest time. Hell, I still am and that makes me feel shitty."

"You have no reason to feel bad about being mad."

"I just told him, my one condition when he started this was to not be a hero, especially when we had Henry. And what does he do? Becomes a fucking hero." A tear trickled down her cheek and she pushed it away.

"Most heroes are dead," Regina mumbled to herself, though Emma heard it.

"No shit, that's what I used to say." Emma shook her head. "I'm not really angry with him…like, I still love him and I know it wasn't his fault…"

"When it comes to death, there's no wrong way to grieve. You're allowed to feel how you do and no one can take that away from you. Be angry, be sad, feel what you need to. Like I said before, burying your emotions does nothing but cause you more pain."

Emma let out a deep breath. "You seem to speak from experience."

"I know more about it than you think."

Regina didn't seem to want to talk about it and Emma still felt a bit riled up from her own confession, so she let it go. But it was out there, she had told her story. She just hoped one day, Regina would feel comfortable in sharing her own.

"So anyway, without Neal's job, it was just mine. Since we weren't married, any survivor benefits went to the funeral and a trust for Henry, which I thought was fair. I could support us just fine…until I got laid off. It was around the time my dad got hurt, so I just headed back up here," Emma completed her story.

"I think it's honorable that you'd want to help your parents."

Emma shrugged. "They've always been there for me. I wasn't always the easiest kid, it's the least I could do."

A small grin played upon Regina's lips. "I do seem to remember you getting into quite a bit of trouble."

"Oh, that I did," Emma laughed a bit. "I'm sure I seemed like a little punk."

"I did like those tags you did on the side of Granny's."

"How do you know those were mine?"

It was Regina's turn to blush. "One night I was out with my friends and I saw you leaving the ally…put two and two together the next time I walked by."

"You actually liked them?"

Regina could still remember the infamous swans she once painted there. The ones with crowns. They seemed so regal, elegant, despite being put on there with spray paint. "They were beautiful."

"I haven't done anything like that in years. I doodle when I have the time, which is just about never."

"You ever think about art school?"

"Maybe another lifetime ago, before Henry."

Regina wanted to tell her to pursue it, to chase every dream. She wished she had. It wasn't her place, though. Emma did have a family to support and she couldn't encourage her to drift away from that. Her mind stayed on the swan queen though, how she wished she could see it again. The picture remained in her memory, but it was nothing like the real thing.

"Why the swan?"

"Huh?"

"You would do swans…why that particular bird?"

Emma smiled. "You know that story, The Ugly Duckling?" Regina nodded. "I loved it as a kid. The duckling believed hard enough and changed it's destiny."

"That's not the story," Regina blurted out. "The duckling was always a swan, a cygnet."

"Not how I looked at it." Emma shrugged. "I guess I liked the thought of that. That if a person believed hard enough, they could change their destiny."

"It's a nice thought."

"The crown…I don't know. I guess that came from you know, fantasy of power or something."

Regina nearly missed the exit from being so lost in thought over Emma's words. As they headed back into Storybrooke, they had to pass by the park. Emma spotted her son running around and smiled.

"Oh, wait, you can drop me off here. I see Henry, my dad can't be far behind." Regina pulled to the side and watched Emma get out. She was going to make sure she got to her son safely, but the blonde paused. "You want to meet him?"

Regina felt perplexed. "Meet him?"

"You don't have to. I was just thinking…we are friends now and all."

Friends. After all this time, Emma Nolan actually considered her a friend. Regina smiled at the thought. She didn't want to get overly attached, not when she was sure that Emma wouldn't be around for long. Yet there was something pulling her closer to her. Ignoring her brain and thinking with her heart in the first time in forever, she opened the door and stepped out, heading towards the playground.

Regina knew which one was Henry right away. She couldn't remember much about Neal, but the toddler had his mother's eyes. When he saw them walking closer, he grinned brightly and ran straight for Emma.

"Mommy!" Henry shouted.

"Hey there, kiddo," Emma said, a huge smile on her face as she swept him up into her arms. "I missed you." She cuddled him close, kissing his cheek. Regina could feel her heart melting, Emma somehow seemed even more attractive with a child in her arms.

"I missed you too! I had Cocoa Puffs for breakfast and then Grandpa took me to the library to see Nana Belle!"

"That sounds like so much fun," Emma replied, pretending that all of that was the most exciting news she'd heard all day.

Henry looked over at the other woman standing a few feet away. "Hiya!"

Regina did a double take at his enthusiasm towards her. "Oh, hi."

"Henry," Emma stepped closer. "This is my new friend, Regina. Regina, this is my son."

"It's very nice to meet you, Henry," Regina said, staring at the little boy. He was probably the sweetest thing she had ever seen with his short dark hair and angelic face. He was wearing overalls and a orange and grey t-shirt, all of which were covered in dirt and food. It was clear what a fun day he had had. Before she could say anything more, Henry reached over to give her a big hug.

"Oh Henry…" Emma started to lightly discipline him, he was filthy and typically she didn't care, but she didn't want Regina's clothes to get dirty.

"He's fine," Regina said, taking Henry into her arms and letting him hug her.

Emma watched the two, Henry filling Regina in on every detail. The kid wasn't one to be shy of strangers, he got that from his father. That wasn't what caught her attention though, it was Regina's reaction. She was so good with him, letting him talk and looking very interested. She laughed when he told a joke he had recently learned and looked at the different pebbles that he had put in his pockets. Emma could feel something fluttery in her stomach, it was almost like seeing Regina in a new light. She was so good with him…

"Emma." It was a voice she would know anywhere. She turned around to find herself face to face with Gold, Belle wasn't too far behind.

"Oh, Mr. Gold…hi," she said, politely. She looked around and couldn't see her father.

"David was kind enough to let us take him for the afternoon," Belle explained, seeing the worry on her face. "I hope that's okay."

"That's more than okay, Henry should get to spend some time with you guys." She could see Gold was paying more attention to Regina and Henry than anyone else. "I assume you know Regina?"

Gold nodded, curtly. "I know Miss Mills quite well, actually."

There was something in his voice, something Emma hadn't heard since she and Neal had begun dating. It was no secret that Gold was protective of those he loved. He had liked Emma fine, but was wary of him hurting his son. She could understand, her parents had been the same with Neal until they got to know him. She just didn't understand why he would possibly be speaking like that.

"I wasn't aware that you two were…together," he said.

Emma's eyes grew wide. "Oh, no, no," she shook her head. "We're just friends."

"Friends?" Gold's eyebrow arched. "The way she's interacting with Henry, I would've assumed…"

"There's nothing to assume," Belle cut in, placing a hand on her husband's arm and giving him a Look. She thought he would know better than to meddle in Emma's life. Of course they wanted what was best for Henry, but Emma's personal life was her own business. "Emma, we were wondering if we could keep him until bedtime? With Gideon off at college, the house is just so quiet…"

Emma nodded. "Of course." She really wanted to spend some time with her son after her long day, but found it hard to deny the Golds anything. They had lost a son and Henry was the closest link. Regina walked back over to the group and Emma glanced at Henry. "You want to spend more time with Papa and Nana?"

"Yeah!" Henry exclaimed, excitedly.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." She kissed his cheek and set him on the ground, allowing him to take hold of Belle's hand. "I love you."

"Love you, Mommy! Bye Gina!"

The three of them walked off and Regina could see Emma's mood instantly change a bit. She clearly did not like having to say goodbye to her son.

"You didn't have to say yes to them, you know," she said. She had heard Gold's comments about them being together, but was choosing to ignore them.

Emma shook her head. "It's weird, I feel like I can't say no them. Henry's all they have of Neal…"

"He's all you have as well," Regina pointed out and then wanted to kick herself. "I'm sorry, I don't know your situation. I just thought…"

"No, you'd think right…" Emma pursed her lips. "It's not that they take advantage or even try using guilt. It's a me thing…same with my parents. I just want to help people."

"It's okay to put yourself first," Regina said.

Emma gave her a small smile. "Not right now. Thank you for the rides, but maybe tomorrow I can drive you? That is if you'd be okay with being seen in my bug and all?"

Regina wanted to argue more about the other comments, but knew she had to let it go. She didn't want to mess up this possible friendship, she couldn't afford to with her track record. "I think that'll be fine. I'll provide the coffee."

"Sounds great."

"Let me drive you back to your house."

"Actually, I was going to head to the diner, see my friend Ruby."

Regina nodded. "See you tomorrow morning then?"

"See you tomorrow morning."

* * *

"You're doing what?!" Ruby dropped the mug into the sink, which luckily didn't break it.

"Shhh!" Emma whispered back harshly, pressing a finger to her lips for good measure.

She looked back at the door to the kitchen, but Granny hadn't come back. The diner wasn't too busy so she typically used that time to go over the books. Emma had decided it was good for at least one person in her world to know what she was up to, just in case. She was beginning to wonder if Ruby had been the right choice.

"Sorry," Ruby whispered back, she removed the rubber gloves from her hand, making a snapping sound with them. "I just…explain it again."

"I'm not sure how much better I can."

"You're fucking people for money."

"What a lovely way to put it."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, how else would you like me to put it?"

"I told you because I thought you wouldn't judge."

"I'm not judging. It's just…Jesus, Emma." She leant against the sink and shook out her brown curls. "This isn't child's play."

"I'm aware," Emma replied.

"I know you need the money, but what if you get arrested?"

"I've already thought about it, trust me. But from what Mal says, it's been going on so long, no one's going to rat her out."

"Your dad's the sheriff."

"Was the sheriff," Emma corrected. Ruby raised an eyebrow, making her friend sigh. "Alright, I get your point."

"Look, you're a big girl, you can do what you want. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I do, and if there was any other way, trust me, I'd be doing it. You saw me running all over town, I had to think fast."

"Isn't it creepy?" Ruby crinkled her nose. "Sleeping with strangers for cash?"

"You have one night stands all the time," Emma reminded her.

"Right, but…that's different."

Emma couldn't argue there. It was a lot different. Plus, from what the women at the parlor told her, regulars were a thing. She wasn't afraid of catching feelings, just about things getting awkward…or her getting too comfortable.

"How is the money?" Ruby asked. Emma reached into her bag and pulled out the envelope, handing it over. Her friend opened it and nearly dropped it like a hot potato. "Holy shit!"

"Yeah." Emma took it back and put it in her purse.

"But are you…okay? Emotionally?"

"I don't really feel anything, but the girls say it's normal."

"Anyone I know?"

Emma shook her head, immediately. There was no way she would ever betray Regina's confidence like that. She doubted Ruby would tell anyone, but no one deserved that. "No."

"You'd tell me if anyone from the town came in, right?"

"I'll tell you if I see you with someone," Emma bartered. "But I doubt that'll be a problem. It's so far out of the way."

"That's good, less awkward for you." Ruby sighed a bit. "I just hope you know what you're getting into, Em."

"Me too. But this is what's best for everyone. Just promise me you'll keep this to yourself, you can't tell anyone, seriously."

"Of course. Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

I hope you guys are enjoying this. Please let me know what you think and what you want to see! I really enjoy hearing from you. =)


	6. Chapter 6: Tie Me Up

I wasn't going to write another chapter so soon, but I needed to get my mind off the awful wedding dress spoilers that are making me bitter all over again. Anyway, this is the anticipated lingerie shopping chapter. We also get a look into Regina's life with Daniel.

* * *

Regina threw open her closet door, never before had picking out an outfit for shopping felt so important to her. It wasn't really a date, it was just friends hanging out. She hadn't done much of that since high school and back then there was so much pressure to look perfect. With Emma though, things were different. She could be relaxed around her, but she wanted to look good too.

Finally, she settled on a black top and some jeans. She knew she had the perfect earrings to go with it too in her jewelry box and headed to it. As soon as she opened it though, she felt her stomach sour. That little black velvet jewelry box still sat in the center, the rest of the pieces surrounding it. Flipping open the lid, she examined the simple diamond and for a minute, she was brought back to that moment.

The fairy lights that were strung across the barn, the picnic they were sharing and the delicious wine. Daniel had looked so handsome, that smile bringing one to her face. She hadn't felt so happy in so long. She mentioned how much she loved his farm, especially the horses. He had asked her how she'd feel about living there forever and then the ring came out.

Regina slid it onto her finger and it felt so out of place, it hadn't been there since she went back to work. That was the day that it had all become so real for her. She wasn't moving out of her small apartment, she wasn't getting married and she definitely wasn't moving onto the farm. Heck, she hadn't been back to it since he died. His family made it clear that it was theirs.

" _You weren't even his wife yet," Mrs. Colter had said. "It's not yours."_

Even though it was what Daniel wanted, she knew that much. He hated her apartment, he hated her job. He wanted her to have to leave all of it behind and take care of her. He'd support her going to school, whatever she wanted. Just as long as she was safe and warm. Daniel wasn't a rich man, but he had saved his money well. None of that went to her either. It was the second time a will had screwed her over.

Quickly shaking that other bad memory from her mind, she removed the ring and put it back in the black box. Instead of closing it, she brought it to the closet and opened up a box of shoes that didn't fit anymore, placing it inside. She didn't want to risk finding it anymore. Daniel wouldn't have wanted her to be sad. He had told her to love again.

Did she love Emma? She didn't know, but she was willing to make it work. That was if Emma was really interested in her. One thing she was sure of, was that there was a tiny complication.

Henry.

Regina was already feeling herself getting emotional over the little boy. He was so adorable and from the videos she made Emma show her, he was an active little thing. Within seconds of meeting her, he had opened up. She knew that dating Emma meant dating him by extension. She was okay with that, but she didn't want to mess up their dynamic. The little boy had lost his father, would he be ready for his mommy to be dating so soon? She didn't want to disrupt his life.

* * *

Emma sat on the floor with Henry, helping him build a Lego project. Mary Margaret and David sat on the couch nearby, watching with a smile. The toy was a new one she had splurged on, in between clients the day before. She had officially made it through her first week at Queens and felt like he deserved it for adjusting so well for her being gone a lot of the time.

As for Emma, it still hadn't really sunk in yet. She didn't feel anything when she was with the men. They seemed to like her and tipped generously. Sometimes it seemed a little surreal, like she wasn't in her body when doing it. Regina told her she had to be cautious of her emotions, that they were going to hit her like a Mack truck, but Emma just didn't see it happening anytime soon.

Her parents were still none the wiser. Between her paycheck and tips, she was able to give them money to cover the electric and water bill. They asked how she had earned so much and she just explained that Queens was high scale. They didn't want her spending her entire paycheck on them and she bit her tongue, not revealing that it wasn't even close to being all of it. She was squirreling money away for her father's surgery as well and had been able to buy Henry new sneakers that he desperately needed.

Now it was Saturday and she was waiting for Regina to swing by and take her shopping. She felt nervous about going shopping for this type of stuff, but felt she would be in good hands. A big part of her felt excited to be going out with Regina. It was for work, but she figured maybe they could get lunch after and talk. Emma didn't know what it was, but she found herself fascinated with her. A part of her wondered if she was catching feelings, but shrugged that off. There was no doubting that Regina was an attractive, intelligent woman. She just deserved the best, better than Emma thought she could give. She was a single mom and Henry was awesome, but she couldn't ask Regina to get involved. Regina had seemed mortified at the thought of going shopping with her. A date was probably so far out of the question.

"Are you guys sure you don't mind watching him?" Emma asked, looking up at her parents. "Mom, it's your day off."

"Really, it's fine," Mary Margaret promised.

"Dad you watch him during the week…"

"And then you take over when you come home," David interrupted. "After working so hard all day. You deserve a break."

The working hard comments always cut her like a knife. The week had left her exhausted physically and since she struggled sleeping at night, her sleep cycle had gotten worse. She was drinking more coffee than she should've to stay awake enough to do her job and then come home and tend to her kid. She was working hard, but not in a way they would be proud of. They were clueless to all of what was going on.

"Where are you going, Mommy?" Henry asked as he tried to put two of the bricks together.

"Shopping."

"Oh, are you going with Gina?"

Mary Margaret's eyebrows furrowed. "Gina? I assumed you were going with Ruby."

"Mommy's friends with Gina," Henry explained, unaware of why his grandmother was so confused.

"He means Regina," Emma admitted, knowing there was no way out.

"Regina Mills?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

Mary Margaret exchanged a look with her husband, who appeared to be just as confused as she. "I didn't think you two were friends. You didn't exactly hang out when you were kids."

Emma shrugged. "It's a new friendship."

"You know, I haven't heard much of her since her father died," David admitted. "I used to have to work with him on police business and I'd see her then. What has she been up to?"

Before she had a chance to respond, Emma heard the doorbell ring. Pushing herself up, she gathered her bag and headed for the door. Henry ran in front of her and swung it open, beaming at the sight in front of him.

"Gina!" He exclaimed, excitedly.

Regina smiled back. "Hey Henry," she said.

"He's been asking about you," Emma told her.

Regina truly felt touched, she hadn't expected to make that much of an impact on the toddler. It served as a reminder of how carefully she had to tread with Emma. She didn't want her to feel she was overstepping. Her eyes went over to David and Mary Margaret. Both were smiling warmly at her and she shifted uncomfortably. She hadn't really seen them in quite some time.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nolan," Regina said, politely.

"Regina, how have you been?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I've uh, been alright."

"We better get going, I promise we'll only be a few hours," Emma said, kneeling down to hug and kiss Henry, telling him to listen to his grandparents.

Regina gave an awkward smile to David. "Thank you for agreeing to watch him so we could do this."

"Oh, it's no trouble," he replied. He could sense how nervous he was and it took him a moment, but he seemed to catch on. He smiled a bit to himself, he hadn't seen that coming and it was an odd match…though he was certain that Emma and Mary Margaret were currently blind to it.

Regina didn't understand why David was smiling like that. Though, she'd take it over the vibe Gold had when she showed up at his pawn shop to pay that month's rent. It wasn't that he was a particularly happy man to begin with, but he was normally cordial. That day, he had been downright cold, snatching the money from her hands and looking her up and down. It was all in there and she had paid cash, his preference.

It had taken her the ride home to realize just what it was all about. She remembered what he had said to Emma in the park.

" _I wasn't aware that you two were…together."_

He clearly wasn't convinced and was suspicious over her. Regina couldn't blame him, he was Henry's grandfather. He was protective of those he loved and that included the little boy. If David was onto her, she was just glad he was going to be kind. Even if it did seem a little creepy.

"Alright, let's go," Emma stood up, adjusting her bag over her shoulder. Between her parents staring at them and her dad's smile, it felt like a first date and she wanted to get that out of her head.

"Sounds good, it was nice to see you all again," Regina replied.

The two chatted some on the way to the outlet mall, neither mentioning how awkward the previous interaction had been. Regina glanced over at Emma a few times, there was something about how she sat in the car. She knew better than to put her feet up on the dash, but she adjusted her seat back so she could stretch out her legs and put her hands behind her head.

 _How does she manage to look that good just sitting down?_

"You've never bought lingerie before?" Regina asked as they walked into the shop, a cheap knockoff of Victoria's Secret but their stuff lasted and wasn't nearly as expensive.

"A couple of times, but it just ended up on the floor so I didn't see the point in dropping fifty bucks for some dental floss," Emma replied with a small smirk. "Plus, I don't exactly need it. My body's enough of a turn on."

Regina snorted, knowing Emma was right but she did enjoy her confidence. "Oh?"

"What about you?" Emma eyed a bubble gum pink bustier trimmed in white lace and made a face. "You wear this crap outside work?"

"Well, back when I would date, work stayed at work." Regina noticed Emma's eyebrow arch. "What?"

"You're telling me that you don't date?" Emma asked. "I mean, I thought it was weird you were single, but I guess it makes sense if it's by choice.'

Regina shifted a bit. "Is that…"

"It's a compliment. I mean, who wouldn't want to date you?" She could see Regina's cheeks tint. "What? It's true."

Regina turned to face a rack of things she felt were more Emma's style, trying to cool her face off.

"I guess I just haven't found anyone worth it in a while."

"It doesn't have to do with the job?"

"No." Regina's eyes settled on a push up chemise set so she wouldn't have to make contact with Emma. "I used to date…I actually was um, engaged."

"Really?" Emma's voice came out in wonder. "And that stupid son of a bitch let you go?"

Regina swallowed before clearing her throat. "No, he died."

Emma wanted to kick herself, several times. She couldn't see Regina's face, but she knew she had upset her. She felt so stupid. Of all people, she knew better than to make assumptions like that. Emma stepped forward, putting a hand on Regina's shoulder and for a moment, was sure that she froze in her grip.

"Regina, I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"We're even," Regina interrupted, turning around with a few selections in her hands. "I made that stupid comment about Neal, right."

Emma bit her lip. "Even so…"

"Look, it doesn't matter. It was a long time ago and I'd rather not talk about it. What's your size?"

Emma stared at her for a moment, wanting to push. Then she saw the look in Regina's eyes, it wasn't a familiar one to her in the sense that she had seen it before. No, it was one she was sure she had had several times since Neal's death. Every time her mother or someone else tried to mention it, she shut down. It was weird seeing it on another person, but she knew better than to go further.

So, instead she gave Regina her size. The two spent about a half hour going through the shop. Regina seemed to stick to picking out things that came in red, black and purple, absolutely zero pink. Emma felt a little grateful at that to say the least. When they were finally finished, they headed into the dressing room. Regina waited on one of the stools, smiling a bit at Emma's grunting to get into the first number.

"You okay in there?"

"Just a sec," Emma called back before muttering something about sweet Jesus. "Alright, I can't tie this up, you're going to have to help me."

"Emma, wait…"

"I'm coming out."

Emma emerged from the dressing room, one hand behind her back to hold the minimal amount of clothing on her body. Regina stared at her in wonder for a moment. She was in a black bustier that pushed up her breasts and thrusted them out a bit. Her golden curls fell down her shoulder blades, popping against the dark lingerie. Regina swallowed to bring some wetness back to her throat.

 _Fuck._

Regina knew that Emma would look sexy in a potato sack, this just accented everything perfectly. Unfortanately for her, Emma took her staring for something bad.

"Do I look ridiculous?" She asked.

Regina snapped out of it and her eyes focused on Emma's. "No, absolutely not. You look…amazing."

Emma smiled, blushing a bit. "Thanks. Um, I think it fits but I won't know until it's tied up."

"I can do it."

Regina walked behind her and removed Emma's hand from the white ribbon in the back. She slowly began lacing it up. Emma shivered a bit as Regina's skin came in contact with hers. As the bustier became tighter, she realized that she didn't want it to stop. She had been touching people all week and this was the greatest she had felt since Monday.

"Too tight?" Regina asked.

"N…no," Emma replied, her voice shaky.

"I should really be teaching you how to do this, rather than doing it for you…"

"I don't think I'd do a good as job as you."

Emma caught a glimpse of Regina's smile in the mirror. "It's just an important skill I picked up." Regina's hand dropped and Emma did her best to not frown.

"Well, I can actually breathe in this," Emma stated, inspecting herself. The pleather felt weird against her skin, but it was better than some of the costumes Mal had in the shop. "What do you think?"

Regina tilted her head, pursing her lips. "I think anyone would be an idiot to not be attracted to you."

After Emma put on a fashion show with all of Regina's selections, both women secretly relishing every time the brunette's fingers grazed the blonde's skin, Emma purchased the items. She had enough costumes to last her a good while, not that she was exactly hoping that she'd need to use all of them. She was still actively seeking employment. The two stashed the bags in Regina's trunk and headed for the food court. Regina got a salad while Emma went all out with a burger and fries.

"I stand by what I said that day at Granny's," Regina said, glancing at the pile of food on her friend's plate. "You eat like a child."

Emma laughed, shrugging a bit. "What can I say?"

"I don't know how you keep such a good shape."

"Genetics I guess?" She took a big juicy bite of the burger. "You want some?"

"If I want to fit into my own costumes, I better not, but thank you."

"Oh come on," Emma smirked and held up a fry. "You know you want one." She twirled it around her mouth like she would with Henry when he was a little smaller and was trying to get him to eat his baby food, just minus the airplane noises. Regina allowed herself a bite of the potato goodness and sighed.

"God, why is McDonald's so good? It should be a sin or something."

Emma chuckled. "You're telling me."

"I think it's only fair since you conned me into eating some of these," Regina said as she picked a few out of the red cardboard box. "That you have some salad."

"Um, I'll pass. Lettuce is gross."

"You have it on your burger!"

"Completely different."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Please tell me your son eats better than this."

"I make sure the kid gets his vegetables and all that. Though, I admit I'm not much of a cook. Both of our eating habits have gotten drastically better since we moved back in with my parents," Emma took a sip of her soda. "My mom has practically every healthy eating cookbook in the world."

"You all must be close," Regina commented, picking around a tomato in the salad.

Emma smiled a bit. "We are. They're really great. My mom can be a bit much sometimes, but it's only because she's protective. I'm her only child, her baby. I used to think it was weird, but now I'm a mom."

Regina nodded, absorbing it. There wasn't much she remembered about her own mother, but not a lot of it was very good. "Yeah." She could feel the other woman examining her face.

"I'm sorry…"

"I asked."

"I don't think I ever met your mom."

"You were probably 4 when she died," Regina's tone was dismissive.

"And you and Zelena had different father's."

That brought a smile to her face. "You remember that?"

Emma smirked. "I may have hung out with the misfits, but we still heard the gossip like everyone else."

"Yes, I don't even know who he is. I doubt Zelena does either, my father raised her as his own."

"And now neither of you talk."

"Very observant."

"Just basing it off what you've told me."

Regina sighed. "We weren't particularly close growing up," she shrugged. "She's about 5 years older so that definitely played a factor. Our mom favored her until she died and my dad, God bless him, tried to give us both equal attention but Zelena was convinced he loved me best."

The thought alone made her want to laugh, bitterly. Oh, how Zelena had been proven wrong in his passing.

"Still, it just seems a bit weird," Emma pried. "I'm an only child, but I always wanted a sister."

"Trust me, my life without her has been extremely better."

Emma sighed. "Alright, change of subject…Henry was really happy to see you again."

A half-smile appeared on Regina's face. "I was glad to see him too, he's a little cutie."

"He knows it too." She chuckled a bit. "I think he was a little jealous that I was getting you all to myself today."

"Maybe we could have a movie night?"

Emma's eyes seemed to light up at that idea. "Are you sure you want to hang out with a 3-year-old?"

"I like hanging out with you and I want to get to know your son," Regina confirmed.

Emma smiled. "Alright then."

This chapter was a little shorter, but I figured it was a good place to end, especially after all that tension between them in the dressing room haha. As always, let me know what you guys want to see, I love hearing from you. You can also send me asks on Tumblr: justanoutlawfanfiction.


	7. Chapter 7: Movie Night

Regina was never sure how to quite act around Jim. He had once been a client for Queens, a quite popular one. Over time, he would only request Kathryn. It didn't take long for them to get married. How Jim was okay with his wife continuing to work there, she would never understand, but then again, she wasn't one to judge. Every once in a while, Kathryn would invite her over for dinner, a way for them to bitch about all that was going on in their lives. Jim was out of town for work, so it was just them.

"Wine?" Kathryn asked as Regina settled down at the table. She immediately nodded.

"Yes, please."

Kathryn grinned and poured out a glass of red. "Long day?"

"I had to deal with Keith."

"I don't get why you don't let Mal just ban him."

"He's one of the best tippers and he's not so bad." She shrugged and sipped her wine. "You have anyone interesting today?"

Kathryn shook her head. "Just the usual suspects. I saw Emma was with Sean again." She didn't miss the look of jealousy that went across her face. "Don't tell me you're upset that you don't have to put up with him?"

"I could care less about Sean."

"Then…oh."

"Oh?" Regina raised an eyebrow and dug into the chicken Kiev that her friend had prepared.

"I didn't realize…I just assumed because of Daniel…"

Regina realized where she was going with that. "Just because I was engaged to a man, doesn't mean that I can't be attracted to women. Not that I'm attracted to Emma at all."

Kathryn snorted. "Right. That's why you turned a wonderful shade of green when I mentioned her and Sean."

"I'm the one that convinced her to work at Queens."

"I'm with Jim and I still work there, you were still working there in the beginning of your and Daniel's relationship," Kathryn pointed out, sipping her wine.

"I don't have feelings for her."

"Gina, how long have we been friends?"

Regina let out a frustrated sigh. "Way too long, obviously."

Kathryn smirked and spooned some more vegetables onto her plate. Regina leaned back in her chair, running her fingers through her hair.

"Does she know?"

"No. I doubt she'd ever be interested."

"Oh, please. Who wouldn't be?"

"She's got a kid, her boyfriend died like seven months ago or something like that."

Kathryn shook her head. "That doesn't mean much. I've heard of people moving on quickly if they find the right person."

"I'm obviously not that person."

"Is it because she has a kid?"

Regina thought of Henry, the adorable toddler. He had opened up to her right away. She was never sure if she could date someone with a kid and it was still a lot to consider. Even now, though, she had fallen so hard for Emma. Henry wasn't a problem, in fact she loved that he was around.

"No, actually, we're going to be watching a movie tomorrow night."

Kathryn grinned widely. "So, you have a date!"

Regina rolled her eyes. "It's not a date. It's just hanging out with her kid."

"Getting to know the son is a big part of it."

"If we were dating, she wouldn't be letting me meet him so soon," she pointed out.

"You never know."

"Look, she just doesn't feel the same way and I've accepted that."

"Is this about Daniel?"

Regina instantly shook her head no. "No. I know he would want me to be happy."

"And yet here you are…refusing to chase what you want."

"Kathy, look at all I've been through. It's almost like the universe is against me," she let out a sigh. "I'm not going to put my heart out there, just to get hurt."

"No one just has a constant string of shit storms," Kathryn said, adamantly. "We all have our hard times, it's why we started out there in the first place. It doesn't mean you can't be happy, though."

It seemed that way, though, at least to Regina. Ever since she turned 18, it had been one thing after another. First her father dying, then the reading of the will.

Regina had never really been materialistic; her father had raised her better than that. Even so, between him and her mother, she had always assumed that she would be receiving something when he passed away. At the very least, she expected an inheritance, at the most, she and Zelena would share the estate. She never considered the "half" part when it came to her sister. No, they were never very close, but even so, they were family.

That was until their father died and she found out that there had been a small error. When he had married Cora and adopted Zelena, they had arranged for their joint assets to all go to her. Upon Regina's birth, they of course meant to add her, but she had been born with some health complications. It would seem that in all the craziness, once she was well, they forgot to add her to the will. Henry's lawyer had stressed that it was an error, he knew his client very well and there was no way that he would do that on purpose to his youngest daughter.

Zelena hadn't looked at it that way. She had always envied the relationship Regina shared with their father, the fact that her biological dad hadn't abandoned her. When Cora had died, she didn't understand why Regina got so much attention. The girls had a large age gap, but that didn't seem to matter. She wanted it all, she wanted Regina out and that never changed.

In the end, Zelena did get it all. The mansion, the various vacation homes scattered over the globe, the bank accounts, everything. Regina was barely out of high school and penniless. Her older sister refused to give her anything and she ended up on the streets.

Two weeks later, she had joined Queens. Mal took pity on her and allowed her to crash on her couch until she could save up enough money to rent an apartment in Storybrooke.

Daniel was meant to be her saving grace, but then he died. She was left alone, again. Her happy ending completely destroyed.

Yes, Emma was sexy, intelligent, everything she wanted. Yet, everything Regina touched got messed up. She wasn't going to let it happen with her. She wasn't going to ruin the fantasy, no matter how badly she wanted to live it out.

"I think…" Regina consulted her glass and then looked back up at Kathryn. "I think I need some more wine."

* * *

Emma consulted the menu in front of her on the compute screen, frowning. She knew what she and Henry would want, pepperoni pizza and garlic knots. That was their go-to when it came to the pizza parlor in Storybrooke. However, she wasn't sure what Regina would want. She didn't seem to be one for pizza, she had constantly teased Emma for her eating habits. It all lead her to click to a section of the menu she never looked at-the salads. Regina liked salad, that much she knew.

She hadn't been so nervous in a long time. As much as she tried to remind herself it wasn't a date, she was starting to really wish it was. That day when they had gone lingerie shopping had opened her eyes. She hadn't wanted Regina to stop touching her, she would've done anything to keep those fingers on her body.

Regina didn't feel the same though. How could she? Emma was broke, a few years younger than her and she had a kid. Henry was awesome, but most people weren't looking to get involved with someone with a kid. This was all a friend thing.

"Are you looking at the salads?" Mary Margaret's voice caused Emma to look up in surprise.

"Oh…yeah. I can't believe a place in this town has online ordering."

"Uh huh." Mary Margaret still looked a little suspicious. "I can't ever get you to eat a carrot at most meals and now you're getting a salad?"

Emma chuckled a bit. "It's not for me, it's for Regina."

Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow. "Regina?"

"She's coming over tonight to watch a movie with me and Henry, while you and Dad are on your date night."

"Oh." She paused for a minute. "Emma, you know your father and I are always going to love you, no matter what, right?"

"Um, yeah…why?"

"Well…just that if there was anything you wanted to tell us. I saw you looking at lingerie online the other day," Mary Margaret saw her daughter's cheeks flush. "Oh, don't be embarrassed…"

"My mom caught me looking at underwear, I'd say that's embarrassing."

Mary Margaret smiled patiently. "Sweetie," she said, softly. "My point is, if you are into women, we are completely supportive."

Emma's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. "Mom! I…I…well…" She tried to shake it off. "I don't know what you're even talking…"

"It just seems that you and Regina have gotten quite close."

"We're not a couple!" Emma blurted out.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Gee Ma, I think I'd know my own relationship status before you."

Emma knew her mom meant well, which is also how she knew she had a point. When it came to Neal, Mary Margaret had just known. She practically did an "I told you so" dance when they finally got together. This was different, at least to Emma. She had no clue just what her friend saw in her.

"I'm sorry," Mary Margaret said, her smile fading. "I just…I didn't want you to think that me and your dad…you know, I should probably go get ready…"

"Wait," Emma put a hand over hers. "I'm sorry." She gave her a small smile. "I do appreciate what you said, about you and Dad being supportive. It does mean a lot. Regina and I aren't like that, though."

"You want it to, though?"

"We're just friends."

Mary Margaret slowly nodded and took in her daughter's face. Emma was caught almost off guard as her mother's hand cupped her cheek. "You look tired. Is this new job taking too much out of you?"

Emma was exhausted. In that particular day alone, she had five different clients, all wanting "happy endings". Sean had made his second appearance for the week and she was starting to wonder just how he explained the expenses to his wife. All that combined with her troubles sleeping and she felt about ready to collapse. She couldn't let her mom in on it, though. With all these clients, she was already putting a big dent into the surgery savings. That night was an important one for her parents, they rarely could afford to go out anymore. They deserved a treat, without worrying about her.

"I'm fine," Emma pulled away from her, looking her up and down. "You look really nice." She turned her attention back to the screen. She could hear her mother sigh, before walking out of the room. Emma felt the usual twinge of guilt, she hated lying to her, but what more could she do? It wasn't like she could ever own up to how she had really been earning her money as of late.

Regina's car pulled up not long after her parents left. Henry barreled towards the door as soon as he heard the bell ring. He was already decked out in his pajamas (a way that would make it easier for him to go to bed that night), Iron Man ones to be more specific. He threw the door open, grinning at Regina on the other side. She had decided to dress casually since it was just a movie night, wearing leggings and a grey t-shirt under a black vest.

"Hi Gina!" Henry exclaimed with a big grin.

Regina smiled in response, her eyes glittering. He really was such a cute boy. "Hey Henry," she said.

"Are you really gonna watch a movie with me and Mommy?"

"Uh huh, I even brought a special treat for after dinner." She reached into her large purse and pulled out a box from Granny's. "Your mommy told me that chocolate donuts are your favorites."

Henry's eyes widened just as Emma walked up behind him. "Awesome!"

Regina looked over at the other woman, instantly cursing herself. Only Emma could make pajamas look sexy. She was wearing a faded t-shirt with their high school's name scrawled out across it along with red and black checkard sweats. Her curls were loose, though also a bit of a mess. She smiled when they made eye contact.

"You didn't have to bring those," she said. Regina looked perplexed for a minute, forgetting all about the box that was in her hand. "The donuts."

"Oh," Regina glanced down at the pastries and then Henry, her smile returning. "I just wanted to do something special."

"I appreciate it," Emma didn't lose her smile as he took them. "I ordered pizza and garlic knots."

Regina's smile faltered a bit. A bunch of cheese and garlic were not her idea of a good dinner, unless she was having it with lasagna and bread. "Sounds good."

Emma smirked. "You are such a terrible liar. Don't worry, I ordered you a kale salad, too."

It took only that for her lips to turn upwards again. "You know me so well."

Emma brought the donuts into the kitchen and got the food when it came. By the time she had it all settled out on plates and had gotten drinks for everyone, Regina and Henry were sitting side by side on the couch. Emma paused, despite her full hands at the sight before her. Regina was acting as if Henry's depiction of the movie they were going to watch was the most exciting thing in the world. She kept her eyes wide with pretend amazement and would "gasp" every now and again. She didn't even seem to care that he was spoiling the ending to Shrek the Third, just excited to hear his opinions on it. She wasn't about to interrupt, but Henry looked up and saw hi mom.

"Pizza!" He exclaimed, excitedly.

Emma nodded with a smile. "That's right," she said. "I got you a slice Regina, to go with your salad."

"I appreciate that," Regina told her brightly. She watched Emma delegate all the food and drinks.

"Milk for Henry," Emma tapped his sippy cup and then handed one of the bottles to Regina. "Root beer."

"Yum."

Emma went to sit on the other side of Henry, but he shook his head. "What kid, I can't sit with you?"

"Nuh uh, you have to sit next to Gina," Henry insisted.

Emma's mouth opened a little. "I always sit with you."

"Grandma sits with Grandpa."

Regina couldn't help but laugh at his childish innocence. "It's okay, Em. I don't bite."

Emma's smile returned and she sat beside Regina. After scrolling through the download list, she pressed play. Before they knew it, Shrek, Fiona and the rest of the cast was holding a frog funeral for the princess' father.

They watched the movie in silence for the first bit, just eating their food and sipping the drinks. Eventually, Henry started chatting about what was going on it, pointing out the different characters. Regina and Emma joined in on the conversation, though the latter started to get quiet towards the middle. It was a content type of silence, one she hadn't felt go over her in quite some time. Here she was, watching a movie with her son and her old classmate turned friend. It was comfortable, almost like they were a family. She could pretend for a minute that everything was normal. It was in all those thoughts and comfort that she ended up falling asleep.

Regina didn't realize Emma was asleep until it seemed like it may be getting to a violent part. The humor slipped in for the adults was flying over Henry's head, but she didn't want him to get scared. She turned to Emma to ask if she was okay with it, when she noticed that her eyes were shut. She smiled a bit and moved a quilt over her. Emma squirmed a bit in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

As the credits rolled, Regina noticed that Henry was starting to nod off too. She didn't want to wake Emma, she was still sleeping peacefully. "Hey," she whispered to the toddler. "How about we go upstairs and I read you a story?"

"Okay!" Henry exclaimed, almost a little too loudly. Even so, his mother slept on.

Regina lead the little boy upstairs and let him show her where his toothbrush was so she could help him out. After that, they headed into his bedroom. Together, they laid back on his bed and she started to read to him from the book he claimed to be his favorite. It was a story about an elephant and pig that were best friends, acknowledging that they were in a book being read. Regina ended up doing voices for the characters which made Henry laugh in the beginning. By the end though, he was half-asleep.

She pulled up the covers and stroked his cheek for a minute. Henry let out a tiny yawn and his thumb entered his mouth. "Night Gina," he mumbled.

"Goodnight little prince," Regina whispered in return. She wasn't quite sure where the nickname come from, it's just what he seemed like to her.

Regina waited until she was sure he was asleep and headed downstairs. Emma was just about waking up, stretching a bit. She blinked and noticed the T.V was back on the menu screen.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked, confusion filling her voice.

Regina grinned. "You didn't miss much, the ogres had three babies and lived happily ever after."

"No, it's just…I haven't fallen asleep that easily in months." She stood up, dropping the quilt on the couch.

"You seemed quite comfortable."

The words lingered in the air and if Regina knew any better, she would've assumed that Emma was blushing. That couldn't be it though, no. She had to be seeing things.

"Maybe I was," Emma replied. Her voice came out, almost as if she was joking, but she knew the truth. It had been comfortable. She had allowed herself to feel that way.

Regina paused for a minute, trying to feel the situation out. "Emma…"

Suddenly, there was a tiny, yet prominent voice coming from upstairs.

"Mommy," Henry called down. "I can't find my teddy!"

Emma looked down and saw her son had left it there. "I should bring this to him…"

"Yeah, I think I should get going too."

"Oh." Disappointment filled Emma's voice. "Well, I guess we do have an early morning."

"You're still picking me up?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah…of course. Thanks for coming tonight."

Regina smiled a little. "I had a lot of fun. Night, Emma."

"Night, Regina."

Emma watched her leave and sighed a bit. By now, she was sure it was all in in her head. Regina was just being nice, a friend.

Regina, on the other hand, was sure she had seen something in Emma when she said she had to go. She wasn't sure if she had made it up or not, but it really seemed to her like she wanted her to stay. Had she fucked up by not doing so? Could something have really happened?

"You're being ridiculous," she mumbled to herself. "Her parents are due home at any time, her son is upstairs."

There had been something, though. Things had shifted that night. Maybe soon she could make a move, make up for leaving so quickly that night.

She just had to figure out how.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, let me know what you want to see, whether it's in the comments or on my fanfiction Tumblr: justanoutlawfanfiction. Until next time, friends. =)


	8. Chapter 8: I'll Try To Love Again

_I would have given you all of my heart_  
 _But there's someone who's torn it apart_  
 _And he's taken just all that I have_  
 _But if you want I'll try to love again_  
 _Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know..._

 _The first cut is the deepest_  
 _Baby I know_  
 _The first cut is the deepest_  
 _But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed_  
 _When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst...-Sheryl Crow_

Emma never felt passionate with her clients, but she could at least pay attention.

However, the day after her movie night with Regina, she was a million miles away as she fucked Sean Herman.

She and Regina had almost kissed. If Henry hadn't needed her, they would've. Their friendship, could've potentially became more and the thought scared the shit out of her. The truth was, she thought that she was in love with her.

Emma had only been in love with one other person. She loved plenty of people, her parents, Henry. But being in love was a whole other deal. She had been in love with Neal, what they shared was something she thought only came along once in a lifetime, the soulmate you were supposed to cherish forever. When he died, it had destroyed everything inside of her. She stayed strong for Henry and later her parents when they needed her help, but she was broken inside.

Regina had helped make her whole. Every smile she gave her, every time her fingers grazed her arm…she just felt as if she was becoming the old Emma again. Even her parents had noticed a different, they knew she was happier.

Yet, she feared that it was a rebound. This was the first person she had even looked at since Neal died. Regina deserved more to be a rebound, she didn't want her to be one, but the truth was…that's what it could be. They were colleagues, they were friends. She didn't want to risk that.

Emma didn't realize that she was crying until she heard Sean calling her name with that annoying pet name he had for her.

"You okay, baby doll?"

Emma climbed off of him, wiping the tears away. "I'm fine."

"I've never driven a girl to tears before," he said with a smirk.

"Look, I'll cut you a deal if you leave right now."

Sean stood up, pulling on his clothes. "Seriously, Leia…"

"Just go home to your wife, Sean!"

His eyes widened, not used to the women in his life talking to him like that. He pulled on the rest of his clothes and stormed out of the rooms. The tears continued to fall down her cheeks and they wouldn't stop. Emma cried over losing Neal, over nearly losing her father, over the fact that she was fucking strangers for money and over the woman she loved but couldn't have.

Sinking to the floor, she just let it all out. All the pain she had been holding in for the past 8 months. She kicked her legs and even let out a scream, knowing the room was sound proof. Her life hadn't gone according to plan. She didn't want a do-over, that would erase Henry and she wouldn't change him for the world. She just wanted to start over the past few months, find a better job, choose a better path.

She wondered if it was too late.

Emma cried for about a half hour, finally pushing herself to her feet and wiping her eyes. She dashed to the mirror and fixed her makeup, thankful that she was in a room that wasn't monitored by Mal. Once she looked somewhat presentable, she headed into the dressing room. Regina, Kathryn and Mal were all with clients, so Aurora was the only one in there.

"Hey, um, I'm heading out early."

Aurora tilted her head. "Really?"

"I know you were supposed to have a half day, but I only have one more person. Standard massage, nothing sexual. Can you take it?"

"Yeah, of course. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. I just…I need to get home. Tell Regina I took the train back to Storybrooke."

Aurora didn't look like she believed her, but knew better than to push. "Yeah, of course. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks, Ror."

She changed into her street clothes before walking the couple of blocks down to the station. Luckily for her, it was the middle of the day and the train was mostly empty. She curled up in one of the seats, leaning her head against the window. She remembered going on rides with her parents as a kid, all the fun they would have together. She missed those days, the ones of innocence.

She had enough money saved up to help pay for her dad's surgery, that was what was important. If she found another job to cover the bills, she'd be able to quit Queens and return to her old life. No one else had to know.

The only part she hated of it, was not seeing Regina every day. She didn't want to lose her, but it was time to put herself first. Well, herself and her family. She just hoped that one day, it could include Regina.

Emma made it back to Storybrooke and walked up Main Street. She knew that Granny's still wasn't hiring, neither were most of the shops. There was only one person left who could give her any assistance, someone she had been avoiding for a while.

Gold's pawnshop was well known throughout the town. He had it all, from that antique pocket watch to creepy wooden dolls that had been on the shelf since the day she met Neal. She made her way to the counter and rang the bell. Gold raised an eyebrow as she came out of the back, spotting her.

"Miss Nolan, what do I owe this pleasure to? Is Henry okay?"

"He's fine, he's with my father." She bit her lip. "I was wondering if you needed some help in the shop?"

"Help?"

"I wouldn't expect you to pay me much, or maybe Belle needs some assistance in the library."

"I didn't take you for the retail type."

"I need a job, I'm desperate."

"Don't you have one? At that massage parlor?"

"I need… a change of pace."

Gold sighed, running his fingers through his thinning hair. "Emma, do you take me for a fool?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you not think I know what you've been up to these past few months? Just what kind of shop it is?"

Emma swallowed. "Mr. Gold…"

"I didn't say anything, because I figured you had to be desperate."

"I was," she whispered.

"If I had known you'd go to such lengths, I would've found a job for you when you first come to me."

"Well, you didn't."

"Aye." Gold rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, as you know I have some trouble getting around, my old ankle isn't what it used to be. I need some help collecting debts, working with Sheriff Humbert if they don't pay on time."

"Seriously?"

"The pay won't be fabulous, but it'll be enough to help you pay the bills and assist your father."

Emma smiled. "Mr. Gold, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's what Neal would've wanted." He paused. "What about Miss Mills?"

"What about her?"

"As I said, I am not a fool."

The heat rushed to her cheeks. "There's nothing going on between us."

"Uh huh. Well…as you know, Belle is my second wife. Milah passed away when Neal was young. I was afraid to move on, for his sake…it ended up being the best thing that happened not only for my son, but me as well. Sometimes you have to think about what they would want."

Emma allowed his words to wash over her. She knew he was right…she just had to find the courage to follow through on them.

Regina hated feeling ignored, especially by people she cared about.

And she was starting to feel ignored by Emma.

They still carpooled to work and they chatted, but it wasn't like before. Anytime Regina tried to talk about Henry or her parents, Emma shut down. For a month after their movie night, it was like they were strangers again. As if the past couple had been nothing but a dream.

Regina was beginning to wonder if she had screwed up. Did Emma know that she wanted to kiss her? Was she not interested? Had she overstepped by tucking Henry in?

She didn't have many friends and she didn't want to lose Emma.

One afternoon, she walked into the dressing room and found Emma sitting in her robe, texting.

"Your mom?" Regina asked.

Emma's head snapped up. "Huh?"

"You've been glued to your phone all day. You're not typically the type to do that."

She sighed, twiddling with her hair, as if she was debating whether or not tell her what was going on. "My dad had surgery last week. I hired a nurse to care for him while Mom and I work, but worry."

Regina frowned, sitting next to Emma. "I didn't know he had the surgery."

"I didn't tell many people. We could finally afford it, because well…you know."

"Mary Margaret must think you're swimming in cash."

"It wasn't easy to explain, that's for sure. She just thinks I've been saving up for it, the insurance covered a portion."

"Why have you been avoiding me/"

Subtly had never been her strong suit.

Emma froze. "We drive to work together every day."

"And we discuss the weather."

"It has been unseasonably cool…."

"Maybe I was an idiot."

"Regina…"

"I thought we had a moment that night, maybe I read too much into it."

"Hold up…"

Regina couldn't stop, once it started coming out, it just kept on flowing. "I at least thought we were friends but I guess that was wrong too. Maybe I saw what I wanted to…"

"Regina!"

She took a deep breath, realizing it wasn't fair for her to keep rambling. "What?"

"Would you shut up for just five seconds?"

Before Regina could rebut, Emma leaned in and kissed her. She was so taken aback, she just sat there for a moment at first, but once she got her bearings, she deepened it. Months of waiting, years of pining, paid off all for that moment. Emma tasted even better than she had imagined and damn could she kiss. There was no doubting the chemistry between them anymore, it was there to stay.

Emma pulled away for air and they both stared at one another. Their lipstick was smudged, some of Emma's red had mixed with Regina's pink.

"That wasn't how I pictured that," Emma mused. "Both of us in lace teddies and in a sex parlor."

Regina lightly laughed. "I…I didn't think you felt the same."

"That's why I've been so weird. Regina, you've had awhile to get over Daniel. I've had 9 months to get over Neal. I needed to make sure when I got with you, it wasn't a rebound."

"And?"

"And I know I like you, a lot. You could never be a rebound. I just needed to make sure I wasn't reading too much into the movie night either."

"Oh Emma," she sighed. "I've had feelings for you since high school."

"Why didn't you say anything"

"You were with Neal. Then when you came back, you were mourning him." She shrugged. "I just need you to know, I know that Henry comes first, but I think he's a great kid."

Emma smiled. "That's part of why I'm so attracted to you." The smile quickly dropped and she began to gnaw on her lip. "There's just something you need to know."

"Which is?"

"I'm quitting Queens."

"What?"

"I can't do this anymore," she frowned. "I thought I could but it's just not my thing, it never was…I don't think it's any of ours. I just don't think I can do this anymore. Sex…it means something to me. I don't want to lose my morals over this job."

Regina nodded. She often felt the same way. "But what about the money?"

"I got a new job. Gold told me that he needs someone to help him collect rent and debts, work with the police if they don't pay up over time."

"I could see you doing that." There was a beat of silence. "You know I can't quit, at least not yet. I have to finish school."

"I know. And I wish I could be like Jim and be okay with my significant other in the business…"

"But it's not that simple. I think that's another part of why I didn't say anything. I'm not sure the two of us could be together while we did…this."

Emma nodded. "I can wait for you Regina, I want to."

"And I will too."

"Are you sure?"

"I've already waited 9 years. What's one more?"

Emma sighed, clutching her hands. "I love you, Regina Mills, you know that?"

Tears sprung to Regina's eyes. "I love you too," she whispered.

The door opened and Mal walked in, eyeing the two of them.

"What's going on?"

Emma sniffled, pulling apart from Regina. "I was just telling Regina, I have to give you my two week notice."  
Mal frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. We all really love you here."

Emma's eyes locked with Regina's. "I know."


	9. Chapter 9: The Will

Regina walked out of Queens, wiping the sweat off her brow. It had been 6 months since Emma quit and the vibe around the parlor had definitely been different. They had gotten a new girl, but it just wasn't the same. She had seen Emma a lot, they hung out on their own and with Henry. It was hard to separate their feelings and just stay friends, but they had done it long enough, they figured they could continue for the time being. The Nolans still had no clue what Emma had done to earn money after she came home and probably never would, it was most likely for the best.

She still had one more semester left in school and then she could go about finding another job. Just 6 more months and she could have everything she wanted, including the love of her life.

Heading to her car, her phone vibrated and she found an unknown number on the screen. For a moment, she considered pressing decline but something told her to answer, so she did.

Hours later, she found herself in the office of Fiona Black, a lawyer with the firm her father had worked with for many years. Regina waited patiently as she laced her fingers together, then undid them. Fiona's secretary had lead her in and told her that the lawyer would be with her momentarily. About 15 minutes after Regina arrived, Fiona walked in, sitting on the other side of the desk.

"Sorry for the wait," she said. "I had to deal with some paperwork."

"I'm just confused as to why I'm here," Regina replied. "When my father died, Sidney Glass told me that he left me nothing."

"That's what Sidney and Zelena told you." Fiona placed a file on the desk. "Recently Mr. Glass was disbarred for cheating to get his clients what they wanted. This included your sister."

"I'm so confused."

"The will you were shown was the one your father drew up after he married your mother, but he did revise it when you were a child, Regina." She flipped open the folder to show her. "It says here that everything is to be split evenly among the two of you. His possessions, the money. You two were to sell the mansion and split the profits of that as well."

Regina blinked a few times. "But Zelena…"

"She hid the original will and knew Mr. Glass would work with her. They scammed you, Regina. Zelena is being arrested as we speak, Mr. Glass is also facing charges."

She knew she seemed clueless, but all of it was just hitting Regina too much, too soon. "So…you're saying that all of this…is mine?"

"Yes. Zelena did spend a decent chunk of the inheritance, but there's still plenty of it left, along with the mansion you two grew up in."

The air in the office grew tight and Regina felt as if she was going to pass out. Zelena had lied to her, Sidney had lied to her. All this time, thinking her father was an absent minded fool. She had done…illegal activities to support herself ever since she was 18, just because they had lied to her. She felt angry, like she wanted to track her sister down and ring her neck.

But this was also an out. She knew she didn't want to live off the money, but with her degree and now this sudden inheritance, she could finally quit Queens. She could finally live a normal life.

Thanking Fiona, she headed out of the office and drove right back to Bristol and Mal's house. When she knocked on the door, an unexpected person answered the door: Aurora. She raised an eyebrow, tilting her head.

"Aurora?"

"Regina." She bit her lip. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Mal…what are you doing here?"

"It's um…not important."

Lily suddenly ran to the door, tugging on Aurora's leg. "I thought we were playing!"

"We are, we are."

Mal came to the door and paled a little. "Regina…hi."

"Hi…"

"You want some wine?"

"Sure."

She followed Mal into the kitchen, watching Aurora and Lily run off. She turned to her boss/friend and folded her arms over chest.

"What's Aurora doing here?"

"Look, it's not a big deal."

"Are you two…"

"Oh, Gods no. She's half my age, Regina!" Mal poured out two glasses of wine. "Haven't you noticed that she hasn't been by the spa as much?"

"I guess."

"Well, it seems that Emma inspired her. She wants to do more than the spa…so she decided to quit. I made her Lily's nanny and things have worked out well."

Regina smiled. "That's great. Why'd you act so weird?"

"I just know how private Aurora wanted to keep it. She's trying to save up so she can go to New York and she was worried about looking like she was betraying the girls. Kathryn didn't take Emma leaving well."

"Yeah." Regina frowned, remembering how Kathryn thought she was dumb for giving up the job. "Well, I guess you'll need to find two new replacements."

Mal paused. "You're quitting? Already? But you still have a month left in school."

"Yeah, well…there's been an interesting turn of events."

She told the story of Zelena and her father's real will. Two glasses of wine later and they were sitting at the table, both in awe of the story.

"I can't believe it," Mal mumbled.

"Trust me, neither can I."

"What are you going to do with the money? Travel?"

"No. I still want to chase my dreams." She smiled a little. "I want to open a bar, not like the rowdy one in my town. It'd be a place where people could come and hang out, more like a pub than anything. Good food, great service."

"I'm proud of you, Regina."

"You're not mad at me for leaving?"

"Don't you know this is what I want for all my girls? You all deserve better than this business."

"You too. Do you ever think of selling?"

"No one could run this place like me."

"Maybe not, but it's lucrative. You could put enough aside for Lily's college and do something else. Maybe open up a legitimate spa."

Mal giggled. "Nah. I think this is my life. I'm okay with that." She swished the wine in her glass. "What about you?"

"I already told you my plans."

"I mean about the girl. You've got your dreams, now who do you want by your side when all of it comes true?"

* * *

Emma smiled as she watched Henry kicking the soccer ball with his friends. She had been hesitant to sign him up for the sport, he was so little. As her dad said, though, he was 4 now. Her little boy was growing up and was tough enough, strong enough. He ran around in his adorable uniform, having the time of his life. When the coach blew his whistle signaling the end of "practice", Henry ran over to Emma and gave her a hug.

"Did you see me out there, Mommy?"

"I sure did! You were so great." She ruffled his hair. "What do you say you go get your stuff and we go get dinner at Granny's?"

"Sure!"

He ran off and she let out a content sigh. The past six months had been a complete adjustment for her. She still had nightmares from her time at the parlor, but she also had no regrets. She had done what she needed to in order to help her family. Things were doing better in the Nolan household, anyway. After the surgery, her father had healed and found a job doing security at a mall about a half hour away. He loved every minute of it and it wasn't too trying. Mary Margaret was able to cut down her tutoring sessions. They'd never be rich, but at least they were comfortable again and Emma was even considering getting her own place now that they didn't need her paycheck anymore.

She saw Regina often and while she enjoyed it, there was a pang in her heart, knowing that they couldn't be together. There were many times she wanted to say fuck it, but she couldn't. That wasn't how they were going to be together.

"Mommy!" Henry ran back over, breaking her from her thoughts. "Can Regina come with us to dinner?"

"I think she was working tonight, bub."

"No, she's over there."

He pointed beyond the fence and Emma titled her head. She was smiling, a different smile than Emma had ever seen. "Hey um, looks like some of your friends are still playing. Let me talk to Regina and we'll see."

Henry went off to his friends and Emma walked around the gate. Regina wrapped her arms around her waist, her eyes sparkling.

"I need your help," she said. "Remember how you said that you couldn't use your art as a career?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, what if I commissioned you to make the sign and other artwork for my pub."

"You don't have a pub."

"No, but soon I will. Emma, it's a long story, but it turns out that Zelena and the lawyer lied to me. My father left me money…a lot of money. I'll be able to open up my own pub soon. And in the meantime, there's enough money where I was able to quit Queens."

Emma's mouth dropped open. "This can't be real."

"It is." She stroked her cheek. "So…I'm still in on this, if you are."

Emma leaned in, kissing her. Regina deepened it, her tongue sliding inside her mouth. After a few moments of kissing they pulled apart, Regina's hand still on Emma's cheek.

"You mean that?" She asked with a smirk. "Or is that just 'cause I have money?"

"Regina Mills, I fell in love with you in a lace teddy at a prostitute spa."

Regina snorted. "That's romantic."

Emma rolled her eyes. "What I mean is, I love you no matter what. And now, we can finally be together."

"Yes, we can."


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

The epilogue. :)

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

Regina was racing around the bathroom, getting ready. She'd be lucky if she didn't drop dead of an anxiety attack at this rate. Without even realizing it, she nearly tripped over a wet towel, only to be caught by Emma.

"Cracking your head open on the grand opening of your bar seems like bad luck to me," she whispered in her ear.

Regina couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you for saving me, my knight in shining armor."

"Always, my queen." Emma pecked her lips.

It had been a roller coaster of a couple of years. Regina had finished her degree and had gone scouting for the perfect locations to open up her bar. She didn't want to leave Storybrooke, as she felt that the nightlife scene needed a safe space to hang that wasn't Granny's diner. Finally, the perfect one opened up and then it required a lot of construction work. It was a headache, but luckily Regina wasn't in it alone.

She had decided to sell the mansion on 108 Mifflin Street, as hard as it was. It just wasn't where she saw herself living for the rest of her life. Even when she was with Daniel, she had planned on living the life of a farmer's wife. She just wasn't ready to jump right back into the lifestyle of the rich and the famous. So, outside setting up a college fund from Henry and using the money to help aid her bar, she had put the money in savings. It was a good safety net, but she had faith in this place.

Emma had been by her side throughout it all. The Nolans had been so accepting of their relationship, as had the Golds. Emma assured them that even with Regina being there for Henry, they would always be his grandparents. She had continued to work with Gold for the past couple of years while doing the art for Regina's pub, but now that was opening, she was quitting to work alongside hers.

They had moved into a house together. It wasn't as big as the mansion, but was a little bigger than the Nolan's. It had three bedrooms, a huge yard for Henry. He loved Regina and couldn't wait until the day there were officially a family, which would be happening sooner than Emma expected. Little did she know, Henry and Regina had been conspiring with a little surprise for her.

"Where's Henry?" Regina asked once she stood up straight and Emma had cleaned up the wet area.

"Getting ready. He's so excited for this opening, I think he's changed his outfit ten times."

"Teen years are gonna be a bitch, aren't they?"

"Probably. Now, you just worry about finishing getting ready. Everything at the pub is fine. Leroy called and he said he did the paint touchups, so there's nothing to worry about."

Regina took a deep breath and nodded. She finished her makeup, while Emma also finished getting ready and making sure that Henry was all set. Eventually, they all left and headed into town. There were already a line of cars down the block, Emma's family in front of the bar. They got out of Regina's Cadillac and walked over to them.

"Sorry I'm late," Regina said. "It's my fault."

"It's fine," Mary Margaret took each of the women's hands. "I am so incredibly proud of the both of you."

Emma and Regina grinned. Mary Margaret and David would never know exactly what profession had brought them together or exactly why it was such a big deal that they got out, but that was okay. They didn't plan on Henry ever finding out either. It was their secret. Besides, there was a lot to be proud of that night without it.

"Well, let's get rocking," Regina said. She nodded to Emma who took her position while Regina faced the crowd. "Thank you all for coming. The rest of the employees are inside, ready to start serving. I hope you all enjoy…Roni's!"

Regina flipped the switch and the sign lit up. It had been Regina's idea. She didn't like the idea of naming the bar after herself and she felt it'd be a mystery of people wondering who Roni was, so they all rolled with it. Everyone went inside and Regina started doing her double checks, but everything was great. The staff was ready to go and Regina and Emma hopped behind the bar to get working with them.

Mal was there with Lily, as was Aurora and her new girlfriend, Mulan. Kathryn had been very vocal against Regina moving, but even she and Jim had shown up to show their support. Queens was still running, with new girls, and it always would, but that was what they were happy with and Emma and Regina accepted that.

A few hours later, Mary Margaret and David were getting ready to bring Henry back to their place for the night, so Regina climbed up on top of the bar.

"If I could have everyone's attention!" She yelled out until everyone looked at her. "I want to thank you all for coming and of course we're still open, but I know it's time for my six-year-old to head home. The truth is, he's not mine yet, not officially, but I love him as if he were my own." Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked over at Emma and Henry, who were both beaming. "And I want to make it official."

Emma titled her head and Regina hopped off the bar, heading over to her. She dropped down one knee and pulled a ring out of her pocket. Emma gasped, her hand going over mouth. Mary Margaret nudged her so she'd drop it and Regina could put the hand on her finger.

"Emma Ruth Nolan, I have been in love with you since we were kids. I love our son and I love the lives we've built together. Nothing would make me happier than you becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Fuck yes, I will!" Emma exclaimed, clearly forgetting that her parents and kid were standing right there. Luckily, they just laughed, as did Regina, who slid the ring onto her finger. Emma pulled Regina up and kissed her passionately and Regina deepened it just as much.

* * *

Thank you all for being so patient with this story and showing it so much support. 3


End file.
